Being a Fleshy Isn't so Bad
by Girl Supersonicboy
Summary: A request story for shohanny. what happens when a relic pops up that the Autobots and Decepticons never heard of before comes and does a startling transformation to both parties. Will they be able to over come this and find a way to be turned back to normal or will they remain in this state for the rest of their now short lives? Rated 'T' just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Being a Fleshy Ain't so Bad

* * *

For the lives of the Autobots, things were going on normally as they could. Every member of the team did their part to keep the Autobot cause alive and even the humans they were surrounded with did the same outside their area of ability.

Everything seemed to go with ease; no Decepticon attacks in ages, energon was in a living supply, and no one had gotten into any scraps. Pretty much everyone thought this was a time to have a break but they still had their guards up. Arcee would take Jack out on drives, Miko and Bulkhead had gone to a monster truck derby and a concert, Raf and Bumblebee would race around the base and play a few video games here and there, and Optimus and Ratchet did their normal thing around the base as well.

Today, with the few Autobots in the base, things seemed too quiet and it was putting everyone on edge but... they didn't know why. "Optimus, do you have the feeling something is wrong or is it just me?" Arcee asked the Prime who nodded as he glanced around the room seeing Ratchet at the computers and Jack and Miko playing a video game on a small tv.

"I have the same feelings Arcee but as to what is causing it I do not know. I think it is best just to keep our guards up extra for now." Optimus spoke and Arcee agreed with him as they walked over to the computers to see what Ratchet was doing.

"Alright Bumblebee. Thank you for calling in before; we'll be seeing you two later then." Ratchet spoke to the computer that was transmitting a signal from Bumblebee. "What's Bee up to Ratchet?" Arcee asked as she stood next to her partner and the colorful haired Asian girl. "Bumblebee is taking Raf to a remote forest to take him racing. He said he should be back before dark." Ratchet answered as he cut the line between him and Bee.

Optimus nodded and couldn't help it when a small smile formed on his face. Bumblebee was a great scout and warrior but he was still very young in Cybertronian terms. Just out of his youngling years and a few mental years older than his young charge, Rafael, but even with the stains of war and having his voice box removed the scout always found someway of doing something fun and being cheery.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Jack asked as he put his controller down, after the fact he had lost to Miko... again. "Yeah, lets do something fun!" Miko shouted as she jumped up and down on the couch; making Jack shake. Arcee was just about to volunteer to take the two for a drive around the base but when the computers' alarms blasted out it made everyone turn to them in concern.

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked as he waited for the medic to find out what the problem was. "The computers have picked up on a strong energy signal." Ratchet said as he read through what the computers had given him. "It's an relic signal." Ratchet said in surprise and it made everyone present to take a second to process this. "But, I thought you guys found all the relics?" Jack asked as he got up from the couch to look up at the computers. "We all thought that Jack. This one was not in the Iacon records." Optimus said as he also read over the file. "Where does it say it is?" Arcee asked. "Near a location in the Amazon Rainforest. Optimus, if this signal was strong enough to reach our base it is smart to guess that it reached the Decepticon ship." Ratchet said as he turned to the Prime with a worried express.

"Then we need to act fast and go and retrieve the relic before the Decepticons can." Optimus said as he walked over to the ground bridge. "I'll call Bumblebee back to base." Ratchet said but Optimus stopped him when he held his servo up. "We do not have the time. Allow Bumblebee to stay where he is."

Ratchet nodded and walked over to the ground bridge with Arcee following behind him.

"What's with all the noise in here?" Bulkhead asked as he, Wheeljack, and Ultra Magnus finally decided to show up. "A relic has popped up and we all need to hurry before the Decepticons reach it before us." Ratchet answered and it must have surprised the three from their expressions.

"Another one of those toys of yours came up? Well, lets get going and see what it is." Wheeljack said as he joined the others.

"Autobots, Roll Out." Optimus ordered and everyone of them transformed into their alt modes and drove through the bridge. "Wonder what this relic will be; right Miko? Miko... Miko?" Jack looked around and saw, to his irritation, that Miko was already running through the bridge. "Miko! Not again." Jack said as he rushed after her and just as he did, the bridge closed behind him.

OoOoOoOoOo

As the Autobots finally came to the other end of the bridge the took in how the weather was raining heavily and how you could hear thunder in the distant. "The relic should be right up ahead." Ratchet said as they began to walk forward.

After a few steps, they soon came to a clearing and before them was a deep crater that was over grown with wildlife but in the middle of it you could see what appeared to be a Cybertronian pod that was glowing a bright blue. "Wonder how that thing finally turned on?" Bulkhead said. "I believe that is our culprit." Ultra Magnus said as he pointed to a fallen tree near the relic. "It must have struck it hard enough to activate it's signal system." Arcee stated as she began to walk forward but was stopped when Optimus held her back and pointed to the other side of the crater.

As the tree were pushed aside, three familiar face came into view with a multitude of vehicons. "Well, it seems as the Autobots got the message as well Lord Megatron." Knock Out said as he placed his servo on his hip and leaned his weight to one leg. "It does seem so Knock Out." Megatron said as he glanced at Optimus with a twisted evil grin. "This is going to be fun." Starscream said as he bared his claw servos before him in an attack position. "Decepticons, Attack!" Megatron roared as the vehicons and his two top followers charged at the small group of Autobots.

"Autobots, at all costs we must retrieve the relic." Optimus shouted as he brought his blasters out and went right for the Decepticons with his team following behind him. As both parties attacked each other, you could barely see at the top of the crater the two small humans running around. One running to get a better view and the other to catch the other human.

"Miko! Stop right now, it's not safe!" Jack shouted past the blasts and fires. Miko didn't listen to the raven haired teen but when she came to a stop next to an opening between the trees, it gave Jack a chance to grab her arm. "Let go Jack. I wanna see this." Miko said as she batted Jack away. "And do you also want to be blasted to bits by a stray shot?!" Jack said as he took a glance at the battle before him and even he had to agree it was really intense.

Half of the vehicons were now offline but a small hand full were still fighting, Arcee was dealing with Knock Out, Ultra Magnus and the two Wreckers were battling it out with Starscream, and Optimus had Megatron all to himself. Each having a time on the upper hand but it seemed as if everyone was evenly matched.

As the two humans continued to watch the battle continue, they saw how a couple shots were miss fired and how they were coming right for... Them! "Move Miko! Move!" Jack shouted as he pulled Miko out of way but all the blast did was hit the crater's wall and the rock underneath Jack and Miko's feet started to crumble and it brought them to the bottom of the crater. At hearing the loud rumble of falling rock, Autobot and Decepticon saw the rocks fall but also the two humans falling with it.

"Jack, Miko?!" Arcee and Bulkhead shouted as they saw their charges now standing atop a pile of rocks covered in a heavy coat of dirt and cuts. "You need to keep a better leash on your human pets Prime." Starscream said as he shot one of his missals at the two humans. "No!" Bulkhead shouted as he swung his wrecking ball at Starscream, resulting in his shot being redirected at the relic.

As everyone watched the missile finally hit the relic they watched as it began to give a loud hum noise and how it started to emit a white light. "Starscream you fool! You activated it!" Megatron shouted as he backed away from the relic just like Optimus was and so was everyone else. As everyone continued to watch the relic continue to hum, they watched as it popped out of its case and an object that looked like a a white cross staff with bright blue crystal in the middle.

Just as everyone was about to turn and run, The cross staff erupted a flood of white light that slowly covered everyone and blinding them. Just as the light was about to cover Jack and Miko, the older boy used himself as a human shield to cover Miko but it did little good as the light soon covered them as well.

OoOoOoOoOo

Bumblebee and Raf had spent many hours racing and both had a bast while doing it. But as day soon turned to night, both of them decided that it was best to call base and head back. "**Ratchet, I need a bridge to come back to base. Ratchet? Is anyone there?**" Bumblebee spoke through the comm. link but no one would answer him.

"Is something wrong Bee?" Raf asked as he looked up from his laptop. "**No one will answer my calls back at base. Maybe they all left to do something?**" Bee answered his charge before turning off his comm. link. "**Do you think you can open a bridge from you laptop Raf?**" Raf nodded and proceeded to do what his guardian and friend asked. "Okay Bee, one should be opening right ahead of us in a few seconds." Raf said and true to his word, one did and the two of them drove in and son found themselves in an empty base.

"Wonder where everyone went?" Raf asked as he stepped out of Bumblebee and allowed him to transform. "**Don't know. Maybe the computers can tell us.**" Bumblebee said as he typed on the computers to find the last information it had saved. "**Says that they all went through the bridge to a certain location. Maybe I should go check up on them to make sure they're all okay?**" Raf nodded in agreement with his guardian as he typed in the area last used by the team. "**I'll be quick Raf. Wait here for me.**" Bumblebee said as he walked through the ground bridge, leaving his young charge in the base.

OoOoOoOoOo

As Bumblebee came through the other end, he came to find himself in a deep forest and from the light rain drops falling on him, he could say that it had just rained heavily. Walking forward Bumblebee soon came to a clearing where there was a large crater in front of him. But it wasn't the crater that surprised him, nor the now empty relic pod. But what was making his optics widen was the large group of... humans.

Scattered all around the crater were humans in wet clothing and passed out. Bumblebee had to take a double look to make sure he wasn't seeing things but on three visible humans' back were the Autobot and Decepticon symbol. On a human female was a pink Autobot symbol on the back of her black jacket and on a human male he had a deep blue one oh his red jacket. The one who had the dark purple Decepticon symbol was a large and muscular human male that was laying not too far from the other male who had the Autobot symbol.

"Bee, did you find them?" Raf asked over the comm. link and it surprised Bumblebee to hear his voice. "**No, but I did find something strange. I'll need another ground bridge... and maybe an extra servo to help me bring some 'things' back.**"

**Wonder what happened?**

**Only I know.**

**This was a request that shohanny wanted me to do and man did it give me problems.**

**I have a lot of request to fill out and I am starting to wonder if I will ever get them done. Grr-eth!**

**Yes. I did just say Grr-eth. -_-**

**Review please.**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Stuck in Human Skin

**yet another chptr forthis sotry for shohanny. I hope she likes it.**

**Things are so going to get difficult from here on out for the Cybertronians.**

**Okay, ON WITH THE STORY!**

As Bumblebee carried in the last bit of humans from the site, he looked over at his small charge who was trying to use his minimum medical skills to try and see if an of the many humans were harmed. So far Bumblebee had brought back a total of 14 humans from the crater in the forest and each of them were out cold. But what puzzled the scout the most was the fact that certain humans had the Autobot and some had the Decepticon symbol on them.

Seven of the human, six men and a woman, had the Autobot symbol. Each of the men had a shade of blue but the woman's was a bright pink. The other seven, all men, had purple Decepticon symbols on them except one who had a red one with weird flame designs surrounding it. Bumblebee didn't know what to make of this but he separated the two symbols to keep them from getting mixed up.

As he placed the last two humans down, two identical men who looked identical to another two men with Decepticon symbols, he walked over to Raf who was standing next to a human with the a Autobot symbol. This human looked very old, from the gray hairs and slight wrinkles on his hands, but he had this look on him that made both Raf and Bumblebee think they knew him.

"**How are they doing Raf?**" Bumblebee asked and Raf shrugged. "Nothing seems wrong, besides them being wet. I wonder what they were all doing out there to begin with?" Raf said as he walked over to the two new men. "These guys must have been quadruplets." Raf said as he checked one of their pulses. "**Quad-what?**" Bumblebee asked in confusion. "it just means four brothers who look complete alike mostly."

As Raf checked the other three's pulses he came back with the same result as the first one, a high speeding pulse. To be honest, all of the pulses he had checked were all like that. As He walked over to the next person, Raf paused in fear at how large this one was. This man was huge, maybe six foot ten or possible seven feet, and he was very muscular. His arms looked to be as thick as trees and covered in a dark silver hair to match the thick amount on his head.

His clothing made Raf think of a military man with the green camo pants and white shirt but the sleeves were ripped and the pants had tears in them all over. The man's face had scarring along his lips and around his neck he had a pair of military dog tags. Raf couldn't see what was written on the tags but he was trying not to go that close to this guy.

"**Be careful Raf.**" Bumblebee said as Raf placed his fingers along the man's wrist. Since this guy's wrist were super thick, Raf was having trouble finding a pulse so he was rubbing his fingers up and down while pressing with extra force to feel the pulse. "I can't seem to find his pulse. Maybe if I-" Raf said this while reaching up for the man's neck but just as he was about to touch the flesh the man's hand shot up and wrapped around Raf's neck tightly.

"**Raf!**" Bumblebee shouted as he watched the man rise up from the berth he was on and lifted Raf up into the air gasping for air. "What are you doing Fleshling?!" The man shouted and his voice was a gruff and menacing and it sent fear through Raf as he gripped the man's larger hands hoping to break free to get in some air.

"Let him go!" a voice shouted out and the neck thing both Bumblebee and Raf saw was a quick blur ramming into the man sending him into the floor and dropping Raf. As Raf gasped in the air he so desperately needed he felt a soft hand touch him but he was still in shock so he backed away from it. When he looked up, Raf was looking into a pair of blue eyes that had an odd pink trim around the pupils and they looked both worried and shocked.

"Raf are you alright?" it was the woman and he voice held concern for Raf but after being attacked and choked Raf's fear was proving to get the best of him. "Bee! Bee Help!" Raf shouted as he ran over to the railing and jumped into the waiting servo of his guardian. As Bumblebee pulled Raf close, he saw how the woman looked hurt that Raf had run away from her and as she took a few steps towards the railing Bumblebee stepped back.

"Bee, what's going on? Why is Raf afraid of me?" the women asked and it caused Bumblebee to raise an optic ridge. "**How does she know my name?**" Bumblebee asked himself since he knew she wouldn't answer him but what happened next startled him. "I've know you for years Bumblebee; why wouldn't I know your name?" the woman answered Bumblebee like it was a normal thing and it made both Bumblebee and Raf look at her in shock.

"**B-b-but, I don't know you.**" Bumblebee buzzed out but when he heard a noise come from the other humans, he turned to see that they were all waking up. "What the scrap happened? It feels like I was dropped from earth's moon." A heavily muscled man dressed in a green shirt and pants spoke as he rubbed his head. "Leave it to Screamy to shot the relic and have it back fire on us, eh Bulk?" another man said who was wearing what looked to be a mix of a mostly white ninja/military suit but on the shoulder there were stripes going down the arms in the colors red and green."

"My Fault?! Blame the green Wrecker, he's the one who smacked my servo out of the way into the relic's direction." A man sitting with the other Decepticon symbol men shouted as he held his head in his hands. This man was super skinny but he looked to have some form of muscles and if it weren't for the facts that his completely gray colored short haired face and how his chest was flat, Bumblebee would have thought that he was a woman.

"No matter what you say Starscream this is your entire fault and if my finish is in anyway scratch you are going to get a shock from my energon prod." The man who had the red Decepticon symbol grumbled as he sat up on his berth. It was then Bumblebee saw that the human's clothing looked really well cared for and very pricey. The black designer shoes, to the red shirt under the black jacket. A lot of things on this man was red; even his hair was a fire truck color.

"**Uh… I'm confused now.**" Bumblebee said and that was when a familiar voice broke through all the others. "Bumblebee what happened?" It sounded a lot like Optimus and it made both Bumblebee and Raf to quickly look over at the man who had the red jacket and saw that he was looking up at them with deep blue optics that held concern.

"O-Optimus?" Raf choked out since his throat was still throbbing from the choke he had received. "Is something wrong Rafael?" the man asked and both Raf and Bumblebee shared concerning looks. "**T-that can't be Optimus! Last I checked he was not a human.**" Bumblebee shouted and it caused both the man and woman to look at them and they both let out a shocked gasp. "What i-is going on!" the woman shouted and it was than Raf realized why her voice started to sound familiar. "Arcee?" and at hearing her name, the woman looked up at the boy.

As the remaining humans started to rouse up, they all saw that they were surround by humans, and one Autobot, they all started to shout but when they finally took to looking at their own bodies their shouting turned into screaming and hollering.

"What happened to us?! Why are we in fleshy bodies?!" the red head human shouted as he held his clothes like they were filthy. "This has to be an Autobot trick! Turn us back NOW!" the skinny human shouted has he tried to keep his gray bangs out of his eyes. Next to the red head, this human had the longest hair; the red hair had hair that stopped right at the shoulders whereas every human male had neck line cuts.

"How could we do this?! And if we did, why would we change ourselves as well?!" the older man with the slight gray hair shouted. Most of his hair was a bright orange and he was dressed in a doctor's outfit and on the white robes shoulders you could see the lines that looked like the ones that were on a certain Autobot medic's arms.

"I don't know! Just turn us back!" the skinny gray haired man shouted as he finally gave up hold his bangs back. "Maybe if you would stop shouting Starscream, you would realize that these Autobots are in the dark just as much as we are." The heavily muscled man said as he crossed his arms over his broad chest and looked the skinny man who appeared to be Starscream in the eyes. And it sent chills down everyone's back at this man's gaze. His eyes were a bright glowing purple that just seemed to vibrate in their sockets.

This man was none other than Megatron himself.

"What happened to you guys?" Raf asked peering over at the now human Autobots and Decepticons. "We were fighting for the relic but when Starscream shot it, there was this blinding white light and it knocked everyone out." A big man who was wearing a blue shirt said as he stood up. It didn't take Bumblebee or Raf a second thought as to who this was, from the formal speaking and blank expression they could see it was Ultra Magnus.

"But that doesn't explain how we were turned into humans. How could a relic do something like… This?" a younger man, more around the age of his early 20's, said as he tugged on his white jacket that had a blue and red checker pattern and on each on his arms were the numbers 38. This was Smokescreen.

"I have no knowledge of such a relic but perhaps when the relic was shot at, it altered is properties and the result is us being turned into humans." Optimus said as he gave his new body a full look over. Out of most of his fellow Cybertronians turned human, his transformation wasn't very dramatic.

He had a dull red jacket, a blue t-shirt, faded blue-jeans, army boots, and he had a pair of dog-tags just like Megatron had. Flipping it in his fingers, Optimus saw that one had his name on it but on the other it had his former name, Orion. Using the tags as a small mirror, Optimus could see his eyes were still blue and he had dark brown hair.

"Well, let's take a look at this relic and see if there is some way to repair it!" The red head shouted, Knock Out, as he placed his hand on his hip and leaned on the leg. When he was in his normal Cybertronian body this didn't look odd but in this body everyone turned to him and saw how strange it looked now. From what the Cybertronians had learned of this planet, they could say that Knock Out looked to on the gay side of the human factors.

"Bumblebee, where is the relic?" Ratchet asked quickly, not wanting to really stay a human a minute longer. "**Uh… what relic?**" At hearing this everyone turned their attention to the yellow scout and most of them were glares. "The relic that stood in the middle of the cavern! It was really hard to miss Autobot!" Starscream shouted as he held his bangs out of his face again. "**T-there was no relic. The pod was empty when got there; only you guys were there.**"

At hearing this, everyone's faces turned stone cold. If the relic wasn't there… where was it? "Well, that's a load of use to us. If we can't find the relic how are we going to turn back?!" Smokescreen shouted as he leaned on the railing behind him. "Perhaps the relic has relocated elsewhere. Bumblebee, look on the computers for any signs of energy readings." Optimus said calmly, knowing that he had to keep a level head in all of this.

Bumblebee nodded and placed Raf down next to his fellow Autobots before walking over to the computers. Raf was still in a bit of shock, so when Ratchet stepped closer after seeing the forming bruise on his neck he quickly took a few steps back. "It is alright Rafael, I will not harm you." as Ratchet bent down on his knee, he held his hand out for Raf and the small boy came over slowly. Once Raf was close enough, Ratchet tilted his head back and ran a finger over the dark colored area but that only gave him a hiss from Raf.

"Who did this to you?" Ratchet asked in anger. Raf didn't look away from Ratchet but his finger pointed at Megatron's back none the less. At seeing who the boy's attacker was, Ratchet stood up and stormed over to the human Decepticon. "You harmed Rafael!" Ratchet shouted as he turned Megatron to where he was looking down at him; Ratchet was very much shorter than him. Besides Optimus, Megatron was the tallest here.

"The boy should stay farther away next time. For it won't just be his neck I will hold in my servos next time." Megatron threatened and it made Raf hide behind the closest human Autobots, who happened to be Ultra Magnus and Wheeljack. Magnus looked a little confused at the boy's action but Wheeljack understood and gave Raf a gentle pat on the head.

"Threaten him again, Megatron, I will deal with you myself." Optimus said from his pot next to a berth and this silenced him as he turned his back to the Autobots once again. "**Optimus, I'm not finding any relic signatures but…**" Bumblebee paused as he reread the report again. "What is it Bumblebee?" Optimus asked as he and the other Cybertronians came closer to the computers.

"There are two spark signals not too far from where you guys were." Raf said as he peaked from behind Magnus and Wheeljack as he read the report as well. "Must be Soundwave and Shockwave coming to look for us. You best allow us to return Prime or this could turn nasty." Megatron said but Optimus ignored him. "**No, these signals are not registered in any census from Cybertron.**" Bumblebee said as he continued on reading.

"Could it be possible that the relic brought some Cybertronians here?" Arcee asked as she pushed a lock of her short black hair out of her face. "Possibly. Maybe Bumblebee should go and investigate?" Ratchet said and this made the yellow scout buzz in worry. "**Me? Alone? Are you sure that's a good idea?**"

"Bumblebee is correct Ratchet. At this present matter, he is outnumbered and we do have… _guests _here in base with us." Optimus said as he drawled out guests and looked over at the three present Decepticons. Optimus had to do a head check again. Only three came up; where were the other four Decepticon drones? Allowing his gaze to travel around the base, Optimus soon found the four he was looking for.

These four were all huddled off in a corner, scrunched up next to one another with fright and shocked written in their dull hazel eyes. The drones all wore the same light purple pants and jacket, white shirt and their hair was a dark black but when the light hit it right one could see a purple shine to it. Their skin looked too white for normal humans and from the way their hands were shaking, they were terrified of something.

"What's wrong with them?" Bulkhead asked as he pointed over to the drones after seeing Optimus look at them. Looking at the four human drones, Megatron snarled and showed his still very sharp teeth he had. "What are you doing?!" Megatron shouted and it made the drones jump and bump into each other. "Get over here!" Megatron ordered but the Drone just sat there looking as if they didn't know what to do. "Didn't you hear me? Move!" Megatron barked out but they still didn't move.

At seeing this both Knock Out and Ratchet moved closer to the drones, both giving them a stink eye, but proceeded to look them over. The drones never put up a fight, just looked at them with a blank expression. "Nothing seems to be wrong with them Lord Megatron." Knock Out said as he stood up giving the drones a confused look. As Ratchet continued to look over one of the drones, he thought of something. "What is your name?" he asked the drone.

"I-I'm called D.3.r.3.k." the drone spoke out in a shaky voice. "Tell me, does this hurt?" Ratchet asked as he pinched the drone's skin. "OW!" the drone said as he was pulled back by the three other drones at hearing him shout in pain. "That's not possible. Drones are not meant to feel pain." Knock Out said as he bent down and did the same thing to the other three drones who acted with the same "OW!"

Pushing the red head away, Ratchet turned back to the drone. "Tell me, what happened when I did that?" "I… I thought it hurt. And how you caused me… pain." The drone said and the other nodded in agreement. "Drones don't think! Their mindless bunch of metal scraps." Starscream said as he leaned against the wall with his head back to keep his hair back. "Well, it appears that now we are human they have a mind of their own; free will you could say." Ratchet said as he stepped away from the drones.

"Might as well leave them here. They are not accustomed to free will and are in a state of shock." Knock Out said as he and Ratchet walked away from the drones, who continue to sit silently and hold onto each other. "Looks like you are down four soldiers Megatron." Wheeljack said and it made Megatron growl at the truth.

"Wait a minute… where Jack and Miko?" Bulkhead asked as he ran his fingers through his brown hair, finally remembering about the two kids. "**Oh Primus! They were there with you guys?!**" Bumblebee asked and it made both Bulkhead and Arcee worry seeing that Bumblebee hadn't seen them. "Optimus, we have to go back! They could be hurt and what if these spark signals find them?!" Arcee shouted, in full worry for her partner.

"We must go find them but we cannot leave the base with the Decepticons full roam and in our… state." Optimus said as he looked each of his soldiers and Decepticons in their new state. "I'll go." Raf spoke out as he finally came out from behind Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus. "Rafael, that is a kind offer but-" "I'll go with the kid Optimus." Wheeljack said as he stood behind Raf and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Bee's needed here to keep these 'Cons in line. I'll make sure the kid is safe."

Optimus thought about it for a moment but nodded soon after. "Very well. Keep all communications open Rafael, if you need to return quickly." Raf nodded as he placed his ear piece in his ear that he had created to keep in touch with the Autobots.

As Wheeljack and Raf, walked over to the ground bridge, Bumblebee powered it up and turned to watch his charge leave. "**Be careful you two.**" He said and Wheeljack shrugged. "I still got my blades," Wheeljack said as he pointed to the two blades attacked to his back by a rope across his chest. "Kids in good… uh, hands Bee." Wheeljack said as he and Raf stepped into the ground bridge and disappeared.

OoOoOoOoOo

As Raf and Wheeljack come through the bridge, they were welcomed with the same forest that Wheeljack had been found passed out in. "So, where were Jack and Miko last you saw them Wheeljack?" Raf asked as he followed alongside the human Wheeljack. Running a hand through his startling white hair, Wheeljack gave off a confused groan. "Last I saw of them they were in the cavern with us. They could possibly still be there."

Raf nodded and followed Wheeljack as they soon came to the carvern that now seemed deeper to the Autobot Wrecker now that he was a human. "Come here kid, free ride down." Wheeljack said as he lifted Raf up onto his shoulder and slid down the carver like a professional snowboarder. Once they reached the bottom, Wheeljack placed Raf down and the went around the cavern.

"I don't see them Wheeljack. Could they…" Raf said as he walked over a large rock pile and looked at his feet. Wheeljack saw the worry in the boys eyes and shook his head. "Na, knowing Miko that girl is too tough to be blow away like that and Jack would have protected her." Wheeljack said as he patted Raf on the back.

Raf smiled with a nodded and turned to look around from his spot on top of the rock pile. "Jack! Miko!" he started to yell and Wheeljack just shrugged before he started to join. "Jack! Miko! Come on kids, time to head back to base!"

As the two continued to yell, they didn't pay any attention to the sound of rocks rumbling down but when the ground below them shook they finally notice that something was answering their calls. "Move it Kid!" Wheeljack shouted as he lifted Raf up and jumped off the rock pile. Once he had them safely away, Wheeljack turned to the rock pile and pulled out his swords in hopes he could hold what was coming off.

As Raf and Wheeljack watched the rocks move away they saw what finally came out from under them and it made Wheeljack drop his swords in shock. "Scrap." He said as he and Raf looked in shock and horror at thing that stood before them.

**HAHA! Cliffhanger! I am Evil!**

**Well, there is another chptr for you all.**

**Hope it was good.**

**Until next time:**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3: Jack & Miko WWWHHHAAATTT!

**Another update for Shohanny's story request. Hope it's good. **

**Sorry if it gets a little confusing in a few spots.**

**... My mind is drawing a blank right now so...**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As Bumblebee and the now human Cybertronians waited for Raf or Wheeljack to call, he couldn't help but stare at his comrades and enemies. A few he kind of thought fit into their human bodies, like Megatron or Ratchet, but then there were ones who just looked out of place. Ultra Magnus was a prime example.

Ultra Magnus had brown hair and the same blue eyes but his appearance seemed less… authority. He wasn't very muscular, he had on a normal pair of jeans, a blue t-shirt, and with a matching black jacket that everyone had on; excluding Megatron. But the way he held himself, arms crossed and chest puffed out, it showed who he really was. Spark or heart.

"What are you looking at Autobot?!" Starscream shouted as Bumblebee's gaze traveled to him. This time Starscream didn't move his long bangs out of the way and they swayed as he snapped his head up at the scout. "**N-nothing.**" Bumblebee said as he completely turned around and soon found the walls more interesting. "Leave him be Starscream. Bumblebee is just concerned as what has happened to us." Optimus said as he looked over at Bumblebee to see him peaking at him and the others.

"More like he is concerned for you Autobots wellbeing. He could care scrap about us; for all we know if there is a chance to turn us back he'll leave us like this." Knock Out said as he lay on the couch, completely hogging it from anyone else from using it. "Doesn't sound like a bad idea if you ask me." Bulkhead said as he walked past the Decepticon medic and the two shared hated looks.

"When the boy and Wheeljack return with the other children, then we can worry about finding the relic and if we will turn you Decepticons back to normal." Ultra Magnus said as he stood next to his fellow wrecker near the stairs. "They have been gone for a long time now haven't they; Raf and Wheeljack?" Arcee asked as she continue to pace near the railing. "Give them time Arcee; I am confident that they will find Jack and Miko." Optimus said as he placed his hand on Arcee's shoulder and it brought her to a stop.

"You put too much hope in these human pets of yours Prime. A blast like that would most likely have blown them to ashes." Megatron laughed out while pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on. "I won't be surprised if the only thing they find is a strand of hair." At this comment all the Decepticons, besides the vehicons, chuckled evilly. Giving all the Decepticons all death glares, Arcee would have attacked them if it weren't for the firm grip Optimus applied to her shoulder.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut Bucket Head. Miko and Jack have held themselves well against you guys before. This will be a walk in the park to them." Bulkhead said using the nickname the Autobots had for Megatron and even though it didn't apply to him in his human form it still irritated Megatron none the less.

Megatron was about to make a snarky comeback but when the computers beeped, everyone turned to them to see the radio signal of Raf's ear piece. "Raf to base, you there Bumblebee?" Raf's voice spoke out and the tone he said it in made both Arcee and Bulkhead's… hearts fill with hope that their human comrades would be alright. "**Hey Raf. Did everything go alright?**" Bumblebee spoke back to his younger charge. "Everything fine with us but…" with the sudden pause in Raf's word every one of the Autobot looked worried whereas the Decepticons had sly smiles on their faces. "What did we tell you Autobots?" Knock Out sang out as he pushed himself to a sitting position on the couch with his arms spread out on the top of it. "What the kid means is that you guys are going to have a real shocker when we all come back in." Wheeljack's voice spoke out and it made everyone look puzzled. "What's that supposed to mean Jacky?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh just wait till you see your kid Bulkhead; same thing for you too Arcee. You guys are going to be surprised." And with that Wheeljack turned off the comm. link. "Well, open the ground bridge for them soldier." Ultra Magnus said and Bumblebee didn't even have to think twice as he did. Once the portal opened everyone, Decepticon and Autobot, turned to the portal and waited for someone to come in.

"MIKO! SLOW IT DOWN!" Raf's voice screamed out and it made everyone raise an eyebrow/optic ridge as they watched the portal with the screaming still coming out of it. As they all watched, everyone took a setback in shock as they finally saw what came through the ground bridge. A large femme bot came zooming in at top speeds with a terrified Raf perched on her shoulder. "WOOHOO! This is Awesome!" The femme shouted as she came to a screeching halt and at hearing the voice every Autobot looked at her in shock.

"M-Miko?" Bulkhead said as the femme snapped her helm to him with the biggest smile ever. "HI Bulk'!" She shouted as she waved her servo at Bulkhead, not even think processing that he was now human. "Miko, you are about to make me fall! Please put me down." Raf shouted as he dangled off her chest plating and it looked a little odd to say the least. "Oops! Sorry Raf." Miko said as she lifted the now even smaller boy down to the floor before he fell on his rear end.

"W-where's Jack?" Arcee asked the two present children. "He's with Wheeljack. They should be coming in soon." Raf said as Miko helped to pick him up with her slender digits. Looking to the portal, everyone wait for the older teen to come in to see if the same thing with Miko had happened to him. For what felt like five hours, really only five seconds, Jack finally came in.

As everyone looked at him they were surprised to see a blank expression on him and not a confused or even terrified one and the way he walked in just seemed too calm for him. "J-Jack?" Arcee spoke out and when the mech turned to her with a nod, she placed her hand over her mouth before taking a step back. "How cool is this?! We get turned into bots, Jack, and the bots get turned into Humans!" Miko shouted as she twirled on her ped while giving herself a total look over.

Miko's body was very slender and looked a lot like her old body just Cyberformed, she still had her pompom and small tail ponytails only made of metal and cables, her color scheme was mostly black with a few stripes of pink on her legs and pompoms, and her optics were a vibrant pink with baby blue pupil.

"Kid, this isn't a good thing. You two are completely out of your elements in these bodies." Wheeljack's voice came up and everyone finally saw him standing behind the shoulder arc that Jack had. "Yea, but what kind of danger can we cause?" Miko asked and she mindlessly waved her servos out and smacked the walls, leaving a noticeable dent. "Oops."

Lifting his servo up to his shoulder, Jack allowed Wheeljack to climb back down to the floor before slowly walking over to Miko and taking both of his servos and using them to push Miko's arms down gently. "Yeah Jack, I get it. Keep my cool." Miko said in a slightly annoyed voice as crossed her arms over her chest. As the human Cybertronians watched how Jack acted around Miko and how Miko responded to him even when he didn't answer they became a little concerned. "Jack, is everything alright?" Ratchet asked but all he got was a turn of the helm and a nod from the boy.

"Kid hasn't spoken a word since we found them under a pile of rocks. Just nods his helm with that blank expression." Wheeljack said as he joined his comrades. As everyone watched how Jack studied the base, now that it seemed no longer too big, they saw how his new Cybertronian body looked.

He was well built; arms and legs very muscular in Cybertronian terms, his armor was a mix between clover green and black but the green was a bit more over powering, his servos and digits were built long and slender a great difference to his arms, he had many thin antennas on his helm that formed to what looked like his old hair, and his optics were silver with two bright blue circles in them.

"Jack's alright." Miko said as she shared glances with Jack. "How do you know this Miko?" Optimus asked. "He told me so." Miko said as if it was a normal thing and Jack nodded still not showing any emotions. At hearing this, both medics raised their eyebrows before turning to Bumblebee; who had remained quiet the whole time in shock at seeing his human friends now like him.

"Autobot, How about you give these two a body scan?" Knock Out shouted as he stood up from the couch and walked over to the area near Ratchet with his hands in his pockets. Bumblebee looked at Knock Out in confusion before looking to Ratchet for help. "That does sound like the best thing to do Bumblebee. Go ahead." Ratchet sad even though he didn't like to agree with the vein medic next to him.

Bumblebee nodded and picked up a scanner on a nearby berth before giving Jack and Miko a scan. When the scan ran over Miko's helm it gave off a red light that blinded her and when it ran over Jack's neck and helm it went red as well but all Jack did was glance his optics with the light and still showed no emotion. "What does it say Bee?" Arcee asked with worry written on both her face and Bulkhead's.

"**It says that Jack's voice box is shorted out and that both him and Miko have a chip attached to their processor. What would a chip be doing there?**" Bumblebee said as he placed the scanner down. "There's a chip on my brain? Weird?" Miko said as she scratched her helm "Maybe it's a communicator chip," Ultra Magnus said. "Since Jack cannot speak, maybe he uses the chips to communicate with Miko." At hearing this, everyone turned to Jack who again nodded. "You think you could of told me this a while ago Jack?" Jack only shrugged at Miko. "What do you mean it never came up?!" Miko shouted as she swung her arms around and it caused half the human Cybertronians to duck down.

"Miko, chill out!" Bulkhead shouted and surprising Miko listen to her guardian and slowly lowered her arms. "Jack, are you positive you are alright?" Arcee asked and again Jack nodded but this time he also walked over to the computers with one of his arms out reaching for them. "Jack what are you do-" Ratchet started to asked but when a long tentacle popped out of Jack's wrist it made everyone of the Autobots back up but the Decepticons just watched as if it was a normal thing. "It appears that your once human pet has the same programming as Soundwave Optimus." Megatron said as they watched Jack hook up to the computer causing it to static up a bit before a familiar face popped on it.

"Hi guys." on the screen was a human video of none other then... the human Jack. "Jack?" Smokescreen said as he looked between the mech jack and the computer screen Jack. "Yeah, it's me Smokescreen." The screen Jack said and the mech only nodded. "So, do you guys have any ideas as to how this happened to us and what happened to you guys?" The screen Jack asked. "Unfortunately no, Bumblebee said that relic wasn't there so there so there is no way of knowing how to fix this." Ultra Magnus said and the mech Jack nodded.

"How did you know how to use... _That _Jack?" Smokescreen said as he pointed to the tentacle coming out of his wrist. "It was almost as if I knew from the very beginning how to use it and the chip." The screen Jack answered and everyone nodded. "Who cares if the boy knows how to use his feelers!" Starscream shouted, again holding up his bangs to see. "How are we going to be changed back?!" Miko tried to surpass a laugh but it failed and the once seeker looked at her with venom in his eyes. "What's so funny femme?!"

"Normally you sound really scary but in that body... you don't." Miko chuckled and it earned her the laughs of both Wheeljack and Bulkhead. Starscream was about to say something back to the girl but when Megatron casted him a deadly glare he allowed his bangs to fall in sign that he would stay quiet. "Starscream does make a valid point," Optimus said even though he gave the once seeker a questionable look. "Without the relic, we do need to find a way to revert us all back to our previous states." Optimus finished as he looked over at Jack and Miko. "Really? I kind of like being a bot." Bulkhead rolled his eyes while Wheeljack formed a smile on his face.

"Miko, this is serious!" the Jack on the computer screen shouted while showing full emotion. "Are you forgetting that we have families? _HUMAN _families... Oh NO! What am I going to do about my mom?!" The Jack on the screen started to freak out as he raced from screen end to screen end. "Jack, calm yourself." Optimus said but when the computer screen started to static up and the mech Jack's optics started to twitch, everyone knew he hadn't heard him. "Jack! Calm down!" Arcee shouted and just as she did the screen Jack disappear and the mech Jack jumped back before falling to the floor.

"Jack!" Arcee shouted as she rushed down the steps to her partner. Jack just sat on the floor, unmoving, as his tentacle popped off the computer and and slowly slithered back into his wrist. Once Arcee finally made to Jack, the boy jolted awake before looking down to see Arcee touching his servo. "You alright Jack?" Arcee asked in concern and surprisingly Jack smiled down at her before nodding his helm.

"Finally the kid shows some emotion." Wheeljack said as Jack picked Arcee up in his servo and walked back over to Miko. "But Jack is right. What are we going to about our families?" Miko asked and it was noticeable that her shoulders were drooping. "Perhaps we can have Agent Fowler deal with that?" Ratchet said and Optimus nodded. "**I'll give him a call right now... uh, maybe after the computers stop steaming.**" Bumblebee said as he poked one of the key buttons and it hissed at him. Jack looked at Bumblebee with a forlorn look and turned to Miko. "Jack says he sorry about the computers."

"It is quite alright Jack." Optimus sadid as he looked up at Jack who gave him a relieved look. "How do you think a human is going to help us Prime?" Starscream asked, again lifting up his bangs, and gave the human Prime a confused look. "Agent Fowler may be human Starscream but he is at this point the only one who will be able to help us." Optimus said as he saw Bumblebee trying to use the computers to send Agent Fowler a message. "That little human is going to have a surprise when he comes over." Wheeljack said giving Bulkhead a bump.

"Who do you think Agent Fowler will have a heart attack over first Jack? Us or the bots?" Miko asked Jack and he shrugged with a confused look. "If anything, Miko, I think he'll scream till his voice cracks." Raf said while sitting down on the couch. "Want to make a bet?" Miko said and Raf smiled before nodding. "I bet you that if Fowler voice doesn't crack I'll do your homework for a whole month." Raf said. "And if he does... I'll... When I get turned back to normal I wont play my guitar for a whole month as well." At hearing this Ratchet let out a hearty laugh. "Thank Primus! For once I will gladly listen to Agent Fowler's shouts!" Miko looked at the human medic with a angry look before crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't laugh yet Ratchet, I plan on winning this."

Jack only rolled his optics with a shake of the head. "What do you mean this is stupid Jack?" Miko asked Jack who only looked at her with a raised optic ridge. "I don't always lose my bets!" As the two teen bots argued amongst themselves, the bots and cons looked at each other with mixed emotions. "So... do we agree to a stalemate until we are changed back?" Ultra Magnus said directing his attention towards Megatron. The leader of the Decepticons growled loudly while showing off his fangs but when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder he snapped his head down to see Knock Out standing next to him.

"Lord Megatron, even though I hate to agree with an Autobot, I think it is best if we hold off on the fighting. These human bodies are much more damageable and I am not trained in _human _medicine." Knock Out said as he held his gaze with Megatron but it was visible that his legs were shaking. "Very well. But only until we are changed back, after that the war continues!" Megatron shouted as he turned to Optimus who nodded slowly.

"**Agent Fowler says he coming over. I told him we have a... situation that needs a little help attending to.**" Bumblebee said as he stepped away from the computers. "Thank you Bumblebee." Optimus said as he looked up the scout to see the visible worry in his optics. "I still don't see how a human will be able to help us fix this?" Knock Out said as he walked over to the couch and sat down on it but a good distance away from Raf. "Humans can be very resourceful if you give them a chance." Raf said and the two shared looks before looking off into different directions.

"PRIME!" a voice rang through the base and it made everyone cringe at the tone it was at. "That was quick." Bulkhead said as he watched the African American man walk in from the elevator with his eyes shut tight in rage. "What is this I get about your men having a situation?!" Finally opening his eyes, Fowler was met with the 14 humans all around the platform and the two new bots standing not to far away. "What in the name of Uncle Sam's beard are al these people doing in here?!" Agent Fowler shouted as he walked past the vehicons, who were now cowering in fear at this new, large, and loud man.

"Wait till you hear who these 'people' are Agent Fowler." Raf said as he stood up and walked over to the agent but accidently tripped over Knock Out's shoes. "Watch it boy! I may be stuck in this body but that doesn't mean I want it damaged either!" Knock Out shouted as he lifted his foot up and rested it on his other leg. "Wait a second... I know that voice." Agent Fowler said as he stood next to the red head and gave him a look over. "You should, you did spend a little while in my trunk with that a human femme." Knock Out said normally as he put his hands behind his head.

"Hearing that now it sounds very disgusting."Miko said as she stuck a digit in her mouth and made a gag noise while Jack nodded with his optics wide. Looking up at the black and pink bot, Agent Fowler's eyes bugged out at knowing precisely who it belonged to. "Miko?" at hearing her name, Miko smiled and waved her servo wildly with enough energy to shake her pompom pigtails. "Okay, who's playing the joke here? Ad where is Prime?!" the agent shouted and when a man walked up to him he wasn't expecting what came next. "Hello Agent Fowler."

Agent Fowler's mind went blank. Optimus was the only one he knew who had that kind of voice. Looking at each of the humans he saw that they all looked like a certain bot or con he knew and the new bots looked just like... "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE RED, WHITE, AND BLUE HAPPENED TO YOU ALL?" Agent Fowler shouted and you could hear his voice crack at the end. "Yes! Told you Miko." Raf shouted as he watched the femme dip her helm in sorrow. "Scrap." Miko said and you could she her pigtails droop.

"To answer that Agent Fowler, I believe it is best if we start from the beginning." Optimus said, trying to keep his normal calm self even though his ears were ringing loudly. "Well, Start talking Prime." Agent Fowler said as he followed Optimus over to the area where all the Autobots were huddled up.

OoOoOoOoOo

"And then Jack and Miko came in looking like they are now." Raf said as he told his part of the story. So far Agent Fowler had been very quiet, not interrupting or asking questions, but you could see he was having a hard time gathering all this up. "Alright but what about the relic? Are you all sure that you couldn't find it?" Agent Fowler asked. "Bumblebee didn't see it and when Raf and I went out we never spotted it." Wheeljack said as he was studying his new smaller blades. "So until we find this dohicky-" "We are all stuck like this." Starscream grumbled out blowing up at his bangs but already knowing that it wouldn't help. "You definitely need a hair cut Screamer." Agent Fowler said, earning him a couple chuckles from the Autobots.

"So now what? You told your human pet what happened, so how is he going to help us?" Knock Out asked from his spot on the couch, he was back to laying on it and if weren't for him talking everyone would have thought he was asleep with his eyes closed. "I can get a few of my boys to go back and search the whole area. Maybe they can find something that can lead us to it." Agent Fowler said as he pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling Agent Fowler?" Ratchet asked as he was still studying his clothing. "You guys can't stay here in the base with you stuck as humans and the cons. I'm calling a friend of mine to watch over you." Agent Fowler answered waiting for his call to go through. "We do not need a sparkling-sitter!" Megatron shouted as he stepped closer to the agent. "Back off Megatron, with you all stuck as humans you know nothing and you _do _need to be watched." Agent Fowler said as the call made it through and he started to talk to the other end and ignored the Decepticon leader. "Bucket head just got told to by Agent Fowler." Bulkhead said as he, Wheeljack, and Miko laughed.

"Yeah, that's right. No Birdy, you wont know these guys. Just put this under that 'I owe you on' list you have me on. Thanks Birdy, be there soon." And with that Agent Fowler hung up the phone. "Okay, I have a friend who said she will watch over you guys." Agent Fowler said and just as he was about to put his phone in his pocket, a hand swooped in and snatched it from him. "Hey!" the agent shouted as he saw one of the four look-a-like men running back to the other three and how they all started to study the phone. "What's with them?" Agent Fowler asked and the Decepticons all groaned before shaking their heads. "Don't ask." Knock Out said.

"Well... do you think you can use the ground bridge to send me to my friends house to pick her up?" Agent Fowler asked and Bumblebee nodded before the two of them walked over to the bridge to type in the area Fowler wanted to go to. "Who do you think this 'Birdy' is?" Smokescreen asked a little confused by the thought of someone being named that. "Must be a very good friend of Agent Fowler's to trust us with them." Ratchet said as he looked up at Jack and Miko but saw how Jack had a worried expression on him. "Something is troubling you Jack?" Ratchet asked and it made the teen jump and drop Arcee who was still sitting in his servo.

"He's just worried about how his mom will react." Miko said and Jack nodded. "Don't worry son. After I get the bots settled in with Birdy, I'll call June and inform her of what's happened." Agent Fowler answered as the portal opened. "Okay, I'll be right back with Birdy. And please try to not freak her out. She's still relatively new to all of this." and with that, Fowler walked into the portal.

"What do you think Agent Fowler meant by that Optimus?" Bulkhead asked but Optimus only shook his head. "I do not have the slightest idea Bulkhead but if Agent Fowler trusts this 'Birdy' well enough to watch over us, she must be a good person." Optimus answered as he and the other CYbertronians watched the portal for Agent Fowler to come back.

* * *

**Okay. chptr done.**

**To fill in something. To the reason why Jack and Miko have those chips in there processors is the only idea I had for Jack to communicate with everyone besides using the computers but as you all read that doesn't always turn out well.**

**I guess that's it.**

**Review please. And,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: Birdy

**Okay. another chptr for this story.**

**I don't have much to say but this:**

**I seen a picture on Deviantart that someone drew and that was how I got the idea for Miko and Jack Cybertronian bodies.**

**If you want to see what they look like in a more detailed form here is the artist name and drawing's title below.**

** silverlightghost: Artist **

**TFP-RQ-Autobots: title of drawing**

**Ask me no questions, I'll tell you no lies.**  
**- Oliver Goldsmith**

* * *

As the group of two human turner Cybertronians and 14 Cybertronians turn human waited for Agent Fowler to return with someone who they only heard was called 'Birdy', they watched the still powered ground bridge that had been left open for the agents return.

"He's been gone for a bit hasn't he?" Wheeljack asked as he tugged at his white, red, and green ninja suit. "We must give Agent Fowler time Wheeljack." Optimus spoke as he looked over each of his Autobots and would cast a glance at the Decepticons. "Enough time has been given to that human. At this rate we will never be returned back to our normal bodies." Starscream said as he sat in the chair near a set of human sized computers.

The once seeker grumbled as he pushed back his massive gray bangs but as soon as he let them go again in his eyes they were. 'Why do these organic beings have this fuzzy stuff anyway?!' He thought to himself as he slammed his head into the table; actually having his bangs out off his for once.

"I for one am not in any hurry. Being a bot is really rad." Miko said as she flexed her servos and ran them through her pompom pigtails. "Miko being stuck like that is in no way safe. What if you hurt someone, or yourself?!" Bulkhead said as he stood next to his charge with concern written in his blue eyes. "I can be careful Bulkhead. I don't think I have any weapons anyway." Miko said as she closed her optics and tried to make weapons appear, but nothing popped up. "Weapons or no weapons, you must promise me that in our absence and in your new forms that you and Jack will remain in the base and listen to Bumblebee." Optimus asked the femme and she nodded with a calm expression. "Jack says he understands as well Optimus." Miko said as she turned to the black and green mech who was off on the other side of the room.

Jack was leaning on the walls while he listened to Arcee speak to him about how that she promised that he would be turned back to normal. Arcee was perch on Jack's shoulder, right next to the arch, and she looked ready to break into tears with the amount of worry that was running through her. Even though Jack had his full attention on his small guardian, it was apparent that he had heard Optimus from what Miko said.

"Jack is being a little distant isn't he?" Ratchet asked in worry. He had seen how besides Arcee and Miko, Jack was keeping his distance from everyone. "Jack is just worried old friend," Optimus said as he watched Jack and Arcee speak with Ratchet. "He does not know what to do so he is clinging to the ones closest to him. And at this present time that would be Arcee and Miko." Ratchet nodded. Thinking about it, Ratchet wouldn't be surprised that when Nurse Darby came Jack would never leave her side.

"Agent Fowler is return in the ground bridge. There are two signals coming through." Bumblebee said and it pulled everyone's attention to the bridge. Even Megatron peered at the portal with his curious filled purple eyes. As everyone watched the portal, they saw as two humans came through. One of them was Agent Fowler and the other was who the Cybertronians thought must be the one called 'Birdy'. This human was a woman, she was just under Fowler's neck, and she had her arms behind her back. She had long brown hair that she held up in a ponytail, her eyes were a vibrant green, the color of her skin was a soft peach with freckles covering her cheeks, she was wearing a dark blue woman's desk suit that had a skirt that cut off at her knees and a top that had long sleeves, and covering her hands were these black rubber gloves that seemed to travel up her arms but the sleeves prevented from telling if they did.

"We'll here we are Birdy; Base 'E'. What did you think of the transportation?" Agent Fowler asked as he looked at Birdy with a gentle smile. "Something I really don't want to do again." Birdy spoke out and it pulled everyone in hearing range closer to hear her. Birdy's voice was living up to her name; she did sound like quiet birds tweeting. "But what about the Autobots William? I thought you said they were here?" Birdy asked and it made the human Autobots to raise a eye brow. Agent Fowler didn't have enough time to explain everything about them so how did Birdy know about them? " They are Birdy but not in the way you think." Fowler said as he led her towards the steps.

As the two humans pasted Jack and Miko, Birdy looked up at them in awe with her arms wrapped around her as if that would protect her. "Hi." Miko said as she waves her servo at Birdy. Birdy had to take a double look at Miko at hearing her voice and the young tone it held. "Is she one of the Autobots?" Birdy asked. "Not quite." Agent Fowler answered as they finally reached the top of the steps to see all the humans. "Birdy, these are the Autobots and Decepticons. Guys, this is Birdy." Agent Fowler said as he gestured to each party. As everyone shared looks, Birdy leaned close to Fowler before saying aloud, "I thought they would be... You know... _Bigger_?" At hearing this Megatron became furious and stormed over to the human. "You insolent little fleshling!" He barked and as he reached for her he suddenly found the hand of the Prime on his wrist.

"Stand down Megatron." Optimus ordered and the two enemies shared hated glares. "So... You're Megatron?" Birdy asked almost in an angry taunting tone. "I see you have heard of me human." Megatron said as he lowered his hand, seeing that it was pointless to harm Tajiks human. "You can say that." Birdy spoke out and her voice no longer like birds but now a mad dog. "Birdy, not now. This is not the place." Agent Fowler said as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

For a few minutes, Birdy held a glare at the Decepticon leader before turning away from him. "Prime, I have spoken it over with Birdy and she says it is alright if you stay at her place for the time being until we find a way to turn you back." Agent Fowler said as he looked at Optimus with his normal gruff appearance. "I say this for all of my Autobots, we are grateful to you Birdy." Optimus said as he glanced down at the young women. "No need sir, Agent Fowler has helped me in countless messes and if anyone of his friends needed help I am glad to help." Birdy answered as she gave Optimus a firm handshake.

"Does Tiny there have a big enough place to hold us? There are... 14 of us all together." Wheeljack said as he counted every bot and con; including the four drones still off to the side fiddling with Fowler's phone. "Trust me, Birdy's place is big enough for the lot of you." Fowler answered. "You sure you can handle these guys kid? The bots I have no worries about, but..." Looking at the cons, agent Fowler saw how Knock Out was giving Birdy a strange look and how Megatron looked ready to kill her.

"Relax William. You know I am more cable of taking care if myself now. These... Decepticons will be no problem." Birdy answered as she looked at each con but when she finally saw the four drones her gaze softened. "What's wrong with them?" Birdy asked as she left Agent Fowler's side to go near the drones. "They used to be mindless drones. They are not used to thinking for themselves or having thoughts at all." Starscream answered; yet to raise his head from the table and look at Birdy.

Once Birdy reached the four drones, she bent down and held out her hand for one of them but all it did was make them back up from her. "Don't worry. I won't harm you." Still holding out her hand for them, Birdy waited for one of the four look-a-like men to take it and slowly one did. The farthest from her started to reach for her and when he finally held onto her Birdy pulled him up. As the drone stood up, the other three followed him and watched Birdy closely. "What's your name?" Birdy asked but all it got her was a scoff from Megatron.

"Those drones are not given names. There kind are killed off long before they can be given one." Birdy ignored the giant Decepticon's words and smiled upset the drone. "I-I was given the title D.3.r.3.k." This drone spoke out and Birdy smiled. "Almost like Derek. That's what I'll call you than, Derek." At hearing this, 'Derek' gave a odd smile and nodded. "What about the rest of you?" Birdy asked and the remaining drones looked at each other in confusion. "S.T.3.V.3" one said. "K.y.1.3" one from the back said. "A.11.3.N" the last one said who stood closest to Birdy. "Okay... Steve, Kyle, and Allen. That's what you are all called." Birdy said and just like Derek, the newly named drones smiled oddly.

"That was a pointless thing human. Once we are returned back to normal they will be back to mindless drones and those names will be point less." Knock Out said but the look he held on Birdy never changed. Knock Out was looking at her in a... Longing way as well as a curious way. "It will be better than me calling them letters and numbers. Would you like it if u called you K.O?" Birdy said and it made the medic's blood boil. "My name is Knock Out not... Wait a minute. How do you know my name?" Knock Out asked but Birdy ignored him as she pulled Derek from away from the wall and the other three followed.

"Something to be explained a later time. It's getting late and Birdy needs to get you guys to her place." Agent Fowler spoke as he started to walk down the stairs. "I would go Birdy but I have a few calls to make." Agent Fowler said as he glanced over at Jack and Miko. "That is alright William. Lets go before the alarms start to blare." Birdy said as she turn to leave but saw that Starscream had yet moved like the others had done. "You coming skinny?" Birdy said and it made Starscream look up at her. "I am not called that I am..." Starscream stopped in his tracks as he gazed down at Birdy as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes?" Birdy asked but still Starscream stayed silent. "Starscream! Move your sorry self so we don't have to stay here another moment!" Megatron shouted from his spot at the bottom of the stairs where most of the Cybertronians waited, besides the drones, Optimus, and Starscream. "Y-yes lord Megatron." Starscream said as he started to walk over to the stairs but he never looked away from Birdy. Seeing this Optimus gave worried glance but put it off as nothing... For now. As Birdy and the four drones walked over to Optimus, she looked up at him with a soft smile. "Ready to go?" Optimus nodded and lead the way down the steps.

Once they all were waiting at the bottom ground, the Autobots turned to Jack and Miko with concern written all over them. "We'll be back soon Jack." Arcee said and Jack nodded but you could see the worry in his optics. "Behave Miko." Both Wheeljack and Bulkhead said and Miko nodded. "I will try." As the remaining bots turned to the ground bridge, they saw Birdy and the drones were already near it waiting for them. "So tell me femme, where is it that you live?" Knock out asked and it only caused Birdy to roll her eyes. "A place I once called home." Was all she answered as she quickly entered the portal with the drones trailing behind her.

At hearing this, everyone raised an eyebrow/optic ridge but shrugged it off. As each and everyone traveled through the portal, Optimus looked back to see Bumblebee looking at him with wide optics. Giving the scout a rare smile, Optimus nodded his head before following the others through the bridge.

OoOoOoOoOo

As everyone exited through the portal, they suddenly knew why the humans didn't enjoy it so much. "It's like having you tanks emptied by force." Knock out whined as most of the other groaned in pain as well. Only Optimus and Megatron seemed not effected by the travel but it was only a cover up to what they truly felt.

"Well... Here we are." Birdy said as she looked out past the fields of green grass and trees. In the distance you could see a large house that was of southern design with a balcony and pillars. The bricks that made up it were a dark brown and the patio was painted a bright white. "You live there? In that big building?!" Ultra Magnus said completely in awe. "Surly someone else must stay with you?" At hearing this Birdy sighed and shook her head. "Besides all of you... No." As she started to walk towards the house everyone saw how she seemed almost dreading going in with how slow she walk.

Following her, the Cybertronian humans saw how the closer they got to the house the more it had a new look to it. The building in general was an old southern but it had a few modern additions. The door was not a push open and close but a metal sliding door with no nob, looking in the windows you could see the many computers and hubs in the house, and the windows had what appeared to be bars on them. To both fractions, Autobot and Decepticon, this house seemed more like a high tech prison than a house.

"Any particular reason why those bars are on the window?" Smokescreen asked as they all walked into the patio. "Only to keep a secret hidden inside." Birdy answered as she approached the door. "How are we getting inside?" Ratchet asked and as he did a circular slot opened next to the door. Sticking her arm into the slot, Birdy grunted when it squeezed around her arm and a computer voice spoke out saying '_scanning_' and finally _'scan complete_' before releasing Birdy's arm. "That is how we are getting in Ratchet." Birdy answered as the door slipped into the wall and it now allowed them to enter the building.

"How do you know Ratchets's name and Knock Out's?" Arcee asked as she and the others followed Birdy through the door. "Agent Fowler told me each of your names, Arcee. And he gave me a good description as to what you look like now and what you used to look like." Birdy answer as she removed her work jacket and hung it on a coat hanger. Once the jacket was off her, everyone saw that the black gloves that were covering her hands did indeed go all the way up her arms; stopping right at her shoulder joints.

"What are those for?" Bulkhead asked as he pointed to her left arm. Birdy looked down at her arms with disgust when Bulkhead asked and when she turned to walk down the long corridor, it told everyone that it was something she didn't like to talk about. At seeing the human woman rush down the hall, the four drones quickly rushed after her and when they finally caught up to her they huddled closely behind her. Thinking this was odd, the remaining Cybertronians followed after Birdy.

Where the hall lead them was to a large living room where a large computer was station off to the side with old styled couches and tables scattered all around. So far, besides the door, bars, and computers, this home had the old southern feeling to it. As everyone looked at the computer, they saw Birdy typing something quickly into it and the house gave a quick beep before it went back to its normal silent self. "House on alarm now so that means no one is getting or out." Birdy spoke as she turned around and nearly jumped back at seeing how close the drones were to her.

"We are not prisoners! We do not need to be locked in!" Ultra Magnus shouted but Birdy only rolled her eyes before shoving past him with the drones following close behind. "Who said it was to keep you guys prisoner? Come on, I'll show you to your rooms." Birdy said as she started to walk up a staircase to the upper level with the drones. "This human is quite strange." Ratchet said and many of the Cybertronians nodded. "But for a human she is really nice looking." Knock Out said and it made everyone look at him in a confused manner. "What?!" Knock Out said as he placed his hands in his pockets and started to walk up the stairs.

"It appears that this human is not the only strange one here." Wheeljack said as he and the others started to walk up the steps. "Optimus, this human is hiding something, I can feel it." Arcee said and Optimus nodded. "But if Agent Fowler trust her we must as well. He would not put us in care of someone he did not." Optimus said and Arcee nodded. Once everyone made it to the upper level, they saw many different doorways but only one door was open. Walking into it, everyone saw Birdy sitting the drones each down on a bed but each time she stepped away from one he would stand up and wait beside her.

"Listen, you have to stay in here. I can't have you following me all over." Birdy said kindly but you could hear the irritation in her voice. "Sit Down!" Megatron shouted and at the sound of his voice the drones all scrambled to one bed and huddled together. "Please Megatron, there is no need for shouting." Birdy said as she looked at the drone who were very terrified. "Those drones need to listen and if this is the only way than so be it." Megatron said as he glared at the drones.

letting out an irritated sigh, Birdy gave the drones a quick smile before shoving past the Decepticons and standing in the door way. "This will be the Decepticons' room, if the Autobots will follow me I will show you your rooms." and with that Birdy stepped out and down the hall. "It seems as if she's trying to keep us separate." Knock Out said as he took the bed closest to the Window with his arms behind his head.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Smokescreen said as he followed off after Birdy. At seeing that there was no logical reason to stay here anymore, Optimus walked out of the room with the rest of the Autobots following behind him. As the Autobots walked down the hall they saw another door open and when they stepped in they saw Smokescreen standing next to Birdy.

Birdy was opening the curtains to a window that held a view of a thick forest with a setting sun over it. "I can't remember the last time I open this curtain. Sorry if the room is a little bit stuffy but I haven't been in any of the rooms in years." Birdy said to Smokescreen, not noticing the other Autobots coming in. "Why haven't you been in any of the rooms? you got plenty of them here to stay in one each night." Smokescreen asked as he looked at Birdy who continued to look out the window.

Birdy didn't answer the blond-haired man but continued to watch the sun set behind the trees. "If she does not wish to tell us she does not have to Smokescreen." Optimus said and it finally made Birdy turn to see the others who watched her with caution filled eyes. "You guys can stay in here but Arcee room is right across the hall." Birdy said as she was about to take the raven haired woman out of the room but was stopped when Bulkhead gripped her wrist.

"Why does 'Cee need a different room?" Bulkhead asked and Birdy only rolled her green eyes. "You guys must not understand human customs. Men and women _normally_ don't share the same room." What happen next shocked everyone. Taking her free hand Birdy placed it over Bulkhead's and with what looked like a gentle squeeze she pulled his hand off her. Bulkhead looked at her in shock as he gave off a small wince and gripped his hand. "Now, like I said, Arcee your room is right across from here. I suggest that you all turn in soon, William told me to get you all situated being human before he sees you next." and not saying another word, Birdy walked out of the room and left the Autobots.

"What was that about?!" Wheeljack said as he looked at his best friend in worry. "She was only telling us where Arcee is to be resting. Soldier, that was no reason to lash out at her." Ultra Magnus said as he looked at Bulkhead. "I don't care about that anymore! She nearly squeezed my arm off." Bulkhead suited as he flexed his fingers.

"Let me see it Bulkhead." Ratchet said and Bulkhead did so. As the Autobot medic looked over the wrecker's wrist he saw the slight hand print bruise forming. "Someone her size shouldn't be able to do something like this." ratchet said and it made everyone turn to the doorway where Birdy had walked out.

Everyone knew she was hiding something but as to what it was... They didn't know.

OoOoOoOoOo

As Optimus sat in his chosen bed, the one directly next to the window, he couldn't rest no matter how much his body screamed for it. His mind was swimming with all this new knowledge he had. His team and the Decepticons were now humans, Jack and Miko had been Cyberformed, and the human Agent Fowler had chosen to watch over them was holding many secrets from them. This human, Birdy, was what plagued his thoughts the most.

When he first saw her, Optimus thought she was something on the lines of what Agent Fowler was, an agent to the government, but with the way she held herself Optimus ruled that out. To be honest, Optimus could make out what Birdy was. She could be multiple things and many of them could have countless reasons as to how she knew Agent Fowler. Pushing his thoughts aside, Optimus stood up from his bed and looked at his present team.

This room was only built with bunk beds so each person shared one with another. Wheeljack and Bulkhead had one where Wheeljack was on top and Bulkhead on the bottom, Smokescreen was sleeping on the top bunk with Ultra Magnus resting at the bottom, and Optimus was sharing with his long time friend Ratchet. Optimus had argued with the older medic at letting him rest at the top but Ratchet said that if anything were to happen Optimus had to up and ready. But to say that Ratchet had a hard time getting up to the top bunk was selling it short.

Walking past his men he stepped out of the room and saw that Arcee had left her door open. Optimus could see the younger woman deep in sleep under the covers she had and she seemed to be in a peaceful state. Optimus had to smile as he continued on down the halls, seeing his soldiers so peaceful during such a time warmed his spark... er... his heart. As Optimus walked down the steps and came back into the living room, he figured there was no harm in walking around the place to get a sense of his surroundings.

Walking out of the room, Optimus found himself back in the long hallway where they all had come in the first time. Birdy's coat was still hung on the coat rack but Optimus noticed something that he hadn't when they first came in. Next to the coat rack was a shelf that held a few picture frames and items. Looking at each of them, Optimus saw a very _Very _much younger Birdy being held by an older women whom Optimus thought must be Birdy's creator/mother and Birdy must still be a youngling and in another photo Optimus saw an older Birdy around the age of 13 who was sitting on a swing set with an autumn scene behind her and she had the biggest smile on her face.

Optimus smiled again at seeing the sweet look on the young Birdy's face; he had yet to see such a smile on her face yet and he wondered if she ever smiled like that again. Taking a look at the items, Optimus ran his fingers over a blue ribbon that read '1st Place in Science Fair' and then the small vase that had a lid covering the top of it. The vase confused Optimus for it had strange writing on it, at this time he couldn't remember what language it was but when the lights turned on he forgot about the vase completely.

"Kär mine Bridgette Holloway. En bra mamma och kärleksfull kvinna." turning around Optimus was met with a blank expression of Birdy looking at him... or more at the vase. "It means 'In love memory of Bridgette Holloway. A great mother and loving woman.' My mother's side of the family was Swedish and she always like to talk like that." Not taking his eyes off of Birdy, Optimus watch as the young woman stepped closer and ran her gloved covered fingers over the vase; bumping hers into Optimus'. "My mother died when I was young and we had her cremated. I kept a small amount of her ashes with me." Puling both of their hands away, Birdy looked up at Optimus. "Couldn't sleep?" she asked and the Prime shook his head. "Me neither. Kind of hard knowing that after so long you're sharing a house with someone."

"How long has it been actually since you had anyone stay with you?" Optimus asked in curiosity. Thinking about it, Birdy gave her shoulders a shrug. "Maybe ten, possibly 12, years. Not long after my mother died did I fall under the care of the government and their..." Birdy suddenly seemed very angry at bringing up the government and Optimus saw this. "Has the government done something wrong?" Optimus asked and it was then Birdy shook her head and sighed. "No, they're just trying to keep some of their property under their control. Let's talk about something else Optimus." Birdy said and Optimus nodded as he followed Birdy down the hall and into a different room.

This room was filled with different kitchen appliances from a stove, sink and washer, fridge, and a pots and pan rack that hung from the ceiling. "You want anything, Optimus? Now that you guys are human your bodies wont run on energon no more." Birdy asked and it made Optimus raise an eyebrow. Birdy just seemed to know a lot about him and his team; more than a normal human should. "A glass of water I guess would be alright." Optimus answered since he knew that the human body survived on water more than any other drink.

Birdy nodded and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cold pitcher of water before reaching into a cabinet and pulling out two medium sized glasses. As she filled them, Birdy saw Optimus take a seat down on a stool that was next to the counter and he seemed to be studying her. The look didn't bother Birdy, she was used to those kinds of looks, most of which were directed towards her arms. She always wore the long gloves for a special reason and not many knew the true reason why.

Putting the pitcher back in the fridge, Birdy took the two glasses over to the counter and set one down by Optimus as she sat down on the other stool. Taking the glass in his hand, Optimus studied the new feeling that his hands were getting from touching the cold glass. Being human meant he had new senses; touching now felt so different. "So... what do you want to talk about?" Birdy asked as she took a small sip of her water. Taking his own sip from his glass, Optimus looked at Birdy with a even gaze. "Whatever you wish to speak off I will follow along with."

Birdy smiled gently before she started to talk about her likes and dislikes and how odd it felt knowing that she had aliens turned human living in her house. Optimus also talked about what he enjoyed and how it felt to now be human. this went on for many hours; so many hours in fact that the two forgot about going to bed completely.

* * *

**Well, here's the new chptr.**

**Mostly a fill in on what Birdy's home looks like and a small bit of who she is.**

**The Swedish bit I put in there cause I am part Swedish. I thought it would be a cool touch to add.**

**Review please. I WANNA SEE MORE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE!**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5: Start of a Long Adventure

_**You're only here for a short visit.**_

_**Don't hurry, don't worry, and stop to smell the flowers along the way.**_

_-**Walter Hagen.**_

* * *

**Another update for my friend shohanny.**

**Haven't updated on a lot of my stories since I went on a last minute summer trip before school starts but now I'm back and ready to duke it out.**

**Enough said,**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Optimus had lost track of time as he continued to talk with Birdy. And Optimus _would_ emit it, he didn't really care. Birdy at first seemed to him a cut off person, someone who stuck to the shadows, and he thought he would have a hard time getting anything out of her. But here they were talking like they had known each other for ever.

"And that was the year I visited my Nana and broke my brother's nose." Birdy said as she ran her finger on the rim of her empty glass. "Nana wasn't happy about it but Marcus deserved it. No one plays a prank on me like that and gets away with it." She had just told Optimus the story of the time her family went to visit her grandparents and how her older brother dumped a bucket of pink pain over her. To say her brother was in trouble was selling it short.

"It seems as though you are close to you siblings. Do you still stay in contact?" Optimus asked while laughing lightly at such sibling rough housing. At the moment Birdy heard the question, she turned her head to the table with sad eyes. "I… I haven't spoken with anyone for a long time."

Optimus frowned as he saw that he had upset Birdy and he tried to change the subject. "If I may ask, how much land do you own here?" At hearing this Bird smiled lightly and turned to a window near the sink. "I don't really remember; enough to hold an army here though. My father liked to have lots of open space. He used to live on a farm with my grandparent and he once hoped to start one on this land but… he never got to." Birdy sighed loudly before picking up her glass and heading towards the sink.

"What happened to the rest of your family?" Optimus asked. As Birdy placed her glass in the kitchen sink, she stared out the window, almost as if she was thinking it over to tell Optimus something. But she never got to when the sound shoes walking on the kitchen floor tile caught her attention. Turning to the door, both Optimus and Birdy saw the still tired form of Arcee walking up to them.

"Good morning Arcee." Optimus said and Arcee nodded before she sat down next to them. "The others are up as well Optimus. They were wondering where you went off to so I came looking." The human femme said and Optimus nodded. "Why don't you go to them Optimus," Birdy spoke up while waving her black glove covered arms to the door. "I'll make us all something to eat."

Optimus nodded, stood up from his chair, and handed Birdy is half empty glass before he walked past Arcee and out the door. Once Optimus was gone and the two women were left alone, Arcee looked over to Birdy with a puzzling look. "So… what's on today's agenda?" Birdy let out a soft laugh before setting down Optimus' glass and turning to Arcee while leaning on the counter. "Not sure. Someone from the government usually comes around after breakfast to check up on me and then I'm free to do whatever I want on the lands."

At hearing this, Arcee raised an eyebrow before resting her head in her hand with her arm holding it up on the table. "Are you not allowed to leave here? Don't you go to… what does Jack call it, the mall or something?" Birdy shook her at Arcee's question. "Government ruled that I am to stay on the lands or in the house. Whatever I need they get for me; food, clothing, and anything else."

At this point Arcee was a bit shocked. To her, Birdy seemed more like a prison here then a friend to Agent Fowler. Arcee was also wondering how the two met if she was never allowed out. "Doesn't it get boring around here? With no one to talk to?" Arcee asked and Birdy shrugged. "Sometimes, but I find ways to pass the time. Besides I now have more than a dozen people who need to learn how to be human; I think that will keep me busy."

After that, silence enveloped the two and it was starting to get a little weird. "Arcee, do you want to help me with something?" Birdy asked suddenly and it almost made Arcee jump. "Um, sure why not." Arcee said as she stood up from her stool and walked over to Birdy. "I'm used to just cooking for just one person but seeing as there are now 14 more here, I might need an extra hand or two." Turning around, Birdy bent down and opened a cabinet door and pulled out a large frying pan. Handing the pan to the raven haired women, Birdy crossed her arms over her chest.

"Welcome to Birdy's cook class 101."

OoOoOoOoOo

Once Optimus had gathered up everyone, Decepticon and Autobot, they all started to travel down the steps two by two. First was Starscream and Bulkhead, Ratchet and Knock Out, Wheeljack and Smokescreen, Optimus with Megatron next to him, Ultra Magnus walked by himself with the four drones following close behind him.

"What were you doing up so early Optimus?" Smokescreen asked as he glanced up at his leader and the Decepticon one. "I was speaking with Birdy." He plainly stated and it got him a scoff from the muscular man next to him. "Only you would associate yourself with that fleshling." Megatron stated and most of the cons chuckled in agreement.

"If you just give the humans a chance you would see that they are smarter than you think Megatron." Optimus said. "Humans? Smart? _Please_!" Starscream shouted and he almost got hit as he had to dodge the incoming punk from the larger human wrecker next to him. "I could say the same thing for you Screamy." Bulkhead said and this time you could hear the Autobots laughing quietly, even Ultra Magnus.

"Humans might not be as smart as us, but I will give them credit. They make some amazing automobiles." Knock Out said as he held his head high and placed one hand on the hand rail of the stairs. Rolling his eyes at the red head, Ratchet was silently pleading to Primus that they weren't going to be humans for much longer; he couldn't stand this red head much longer.

Once the mass of humans reached the bottom of the steps, their new noses picked up on something that made them lean into the smell. "What _is_ that smell?" Ultra Magnus asked as he took in another big whiff of the good smell. "I believe that would be Birdy cooking." Optimus said as he lead the group to the kitchen.

Once they all made it, they were surprised at what they found. Arcee and Birdy were next to the stove cooking what the humans called French toast and scrambled eggs and were laughingly full heartedly. You could just smell the goodness of the food. The touch of cinnamon on the bread, the melted butter on the eggs, and the other wonderful smells that filled the kitchen.

"Well, I'll say Arcee, you are a quick learner. I give you an A+ on your French toast." Birdy said as she walked over to the fridge, not noticing the group of human Cybertronians, and pulled out a milk jug. "Thanks." Arcee said as she pulled off another egg from a pan and placed it on another plate.

"I see Arcee is being a good student?" Ratchet spoke out, a little amused at how the warrior femme was cooking. At hearing his voice, Birdy slightly jumped and quickly turned to see the others in the room. "Oh, there you all are. Well… humans need to eat and breakfast is done. I hope you enjoy it." Birdy said as she set the milk jug down and quickly started to walk out of the kitchen.

"You're not staying?" Wheeljack asked and Birdy shook her head. "Not hungry." And with that she was gone down the hall. As Optimus watch how Birdy left, he finally figured out why she was so open with him and it seemed Arcee. Birdy was not one for big crowds and when she was in one, she would fall into her shell. But when she was with a smaller amount of people, one or two, she was as open as any book. Putting that in his memory for later use, Optimus and the other walked over to the counter and started to pick at the food they were made.

"OH SWEET PRIMUS!" Starscream shouted as he tried a bit of the French toast. "That is… good."

OoOoOoOoOo

After everyone was done eating, they all departed into the house while leaving the dishes for Bulkhead and Wheeljack who somehow got roped into doing them. So while everyone was off doing who knows what, Optimus decide to go and speak a little more with Birdy but he didn't know where the young woman went off to.

As Optimus walked around, he soon found out that Birdy was nowhere to be seen. Trying the living room once again, Optimus was not welcomed by Birdy but Starscream and Knock Out who were looking out one of the larger windows. . "have either of you seen Birdy?" He asked but the only response he got was a poking out the window from Knock Out.

"Stupid Drones. Even with there new free will they still act just the same." Starscream said as Optimus finally reached them and looked out the window. Outside, while being followed around like a mother hen to her chicks, was Birdy and the four newly named Drones. They were all walking in a straight line, one after the other, and besides Birdy you couldn't tell who was who.

"She went outside, something about fresh air, and they followed her out." Knock Out stated as a twisted smile formed on his pale face and Optimus thought he saw a glimmer in the red head's eyes as he followed Birdy's every move. "I see." Optimus said as he turned to leave.

"What do you suppose those gloves are for Prime?" Starscream asked Optimus before he was about to leave the room. Turning his head to the two Decepticons, Optimus could see that Starscream was staring at Birdy as well but with more of a confused look as he seemed to be studying her arms. "I honestly don't know." Optimus said and with that he left the Cons to themselves.

As Optimus walked down the hall, out the door, and onto the patio, he saw that Birdy was now next to a flower bush and handing a bright pink rose to one of the drones who took it and held it for a few seconds before the other three started to take turns holding it and examining it. Stepping off the patio, Optimus started to walk towards Birdy and the drones and as he came closer he could hear Birdy laughing lightly.

"It's called a rose. Be careful they have thorns." Birdy said to the drone who was now holding the rose very close to his face. "Even something as small as a flower has its own defense system?" Optimus asked as he finally reach the group and he must have startled Birdy and the drones as she jumped a bit with a quick squeak and the drones quickly turned to face him. Turning around to look at Optimus, Birdy sighed in seeing it was just the Prime and nodded her head. "Yes Optimus. A lot of flowers have, as you put it, defense systems and some even have ways to attract other creatures to come near them."

Taking the flower from the drone who was holding, Birdy handed it to Optimus. "Go ahead and smell it." Taking the pink flower, Optimus studied each of the petals' veins and how the stem had multiple thorns on them before lifting it to his nose and breathing in the sweet scent it had. "Very beautiful." Optimus said as he handed the flower back to Birdy.

"Yes indeed. So tell me Optimus, is there something you need from me; seeing as that you are out here?" Birdy asked and Optimus shook his head. "No, just thought I would speak with you." At hearing this Birdy smiled and turned to walked down the yard with the drones following close. "Speak about what?" Following the group, Optimus picked up his speed so he was next to Birdy with the drones behind them. "Just about how you know Agent Fowler and about us. Is that alright?" Optimus asked and Birdy shrugged as she twisted the pink rose in her hand before placing it near her nose to smell the sweetness of it.

"William is a great friend who took me under his wing when I was younger and I lost my mother. He comes visiting a lot , when he can since he works for 'Uncle Sam' and all. He speaks of you guys often but... I knew of you guys long before I met William." Birdy said as she looked ahead of them, trying not to meet the Prime's blue eyes with her green ones. "You knew of our existence before Fowler? How?" Optimus asked but Birdy didn't say a thing as she looked down at the rose still in her hand. "No need to worry Optimus, as the human saying goes, I wont spill the beans. As my Nana used to say, 'forget the world around you and smell the flowers you pass.'"

Optimus was a little confused but after a while he nodded his head, he could ask Birdy later about this or just ask Agent Fowler. "F-flower... Please?" a timid voice spoke up and both Birdy and Optimus turned to see one of the drones holding out his hand for the rose. "Of course Kyle. Just remember the thorns." Birdy said as she handed the drone named Kyle the pink flower and a small smile formed on his face.

"You can tell them apart?" Optimus asked as he watch Kyle hold the flower and touch the pelts gently. "Of course. I had some cousins who were triplets so I found the little things that made them different." touch Kyle's hand that was holding the rose, Birdy rubbed it with thumb. "Kyle, here, is the quietest out them all and he's the one who tends to stay next to me the most."

Taking her hand back, Birdy then placed it one another drone who tilted his head. "This one is Allen. He always has his shoulders up and head held high." At hearing this, the other three drones looked to Allen and started to gaze at him up and down. Allen did the same and it was true. His shoulders were up as well as his head.

Placing her hand on yet another drone, Birdy smiled at how this one smile at her touch and took her hand and started to run his fingers over it. "This is Steve. He talks the most out them and he smiles the most." Taking her hand back, Birdy couldn't help but laugh quietly as she spied the sad expression on Steve's face as she was no longer touching him.

Placing her hand on the last one, Optimus remembered who she had named this one. "And this last one is Derek. He's more of the mellow fellow and he's not as quiet as Kyle but he mostly hums things when you speak to him. Isn't that right Derek?" Birdy asked and just like she said, Derek nodded his head with a soft hum.

"I see how you tell them apart now." Optimus said and Birdy smiled. "So Optimus, is there anything else you wished to speak with me?" Birdy asked but Optimus shook his head. "No. Not really." Birdy shrugged her shoulder and was about to reply to Optimus but when a soft hiss filled the air, Birdy turned to Kyle who was still holding the flower and saw that one of his fingers was bleeding heavily. "Hold on Kyle, I think I have a few band-aids in the house."

As Birdy turned to leave for the house, the drones followed her but at the same time they were each taking a turn looking at the odd red liquid that seemed to be flowing out of the other. Shaking his head, Optimus followed after the group as they walked up the patio and into the house. As they all walked down the hallway, Optimus spotted a few of his Autobots standing in the living room. Ratchet, Arcee, and Ultra Magnus seemed to be talking about something.

Walking to them, Optimus was surprised to see that when he came close enough his team stopped what they were speaking of and turned to him with blank expressions. "Is something wrong?" Optimus asked. "No, nothing Optimus. We were just discussing this Birdy character." Ratchet answered. "She seems to be hiding something." Ultra Magnus said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I will agree with you Ultra Magnus. Birdy does knows things that we don't but that doesn't mean we are to go digging into it. She is offering us a place to stay and we will not disrespect that." Optimus said and everyone nodded. "Yes sir, but if I may ask what was it you were speak of with the human outside?" Ultra Magnus asked. "I asked her how she came to know Agent Fowler and how she knew of our existence. She said that Fowler has known her since her femme creators death and that she has know about us long before him tell her of us."

At hearing this, the present Autobots eyes bugged out and looked surprised at their leader. "Did she say how she found out about us?" Arcee asked but Optimus shook his head. "She wouldn't say no more." By now the three present Autobots were all looking down the hall where Birdy went down with a questionable stare. "Do you think we should be worried Optimus?" Ratchet asked. "No Ratchet. Birdy is no threat and she said she... wouldn't spill the beans." Optimus said and this made every one of them look really confused.

"What does that mean?" Ultra Magnus asked. "To be honest Magnus, I do not know for sure." Optimus answered as he joined his team in looking down the hall where Birdy went off to.

OoOoOoOoOo

As Birdy was hunting in the medicine cabinet in the restroom, she thought herself that the last shipment the government gave her had a box of band-aids. As she was about to emit defeat in finding them, Birdy pushed aside a bottle of peroxide and found the band-aids she was seeking.

Closing the cabinet, Birdy stepped out of the rest room and was nearly toppled by the group of drones before her. "Okay, let me see it Kyle." Birdy said as she held out her hand for Kyle's injured one. Kyle was a little slow to do so but after a while he finally gave it to her and Birdy took the wet wash cloth she had ready in the restroom sink and started to wipe away the blood.

Kyle hissed in pain but that was all he did as his fellow drones studied Birdy cleaning up his wound. Once the blood was washed away, Birdy pulled out one of the band-aids she had and placed it over the cut and put an extra one over it to keep it on. "There we go. Just keep that until it heals alright?" Birdy asked and all four drones nodded in unison.

Shaking her head with a smile, Birdy started to walk back to the kitchen to do the dishes she knew were in need of washing. As she finally reached the kitchen, Birdy was shocked to she two of the Autobots, the large man in green and the smaller man in a white, red, and green suit, washing the dishes... or at least trying to.

"How did we get welded into this mess Bulk?" Wheeljack asked as he stuck his hand into the now cold water of soap and dish. "I don't know Jackie but lets just get this over with." Bulkhead said as he tried to pick up a small plate with his huge hands. "Do you guys needs some help?" Birdy asked and as the pair gave a startled jump and Bulkhead gave his girlish scream, Birdy could hear a dish clatter into the sink; hopefully not broken. As the two Autobots turned to look at Birdy, they both rubbed their heads knowing they needed the help. "Uh... yeah, we kind of do." Wheeljack said.

Smiling warmly, Birdy walked over to them, pulled the plug in the sink, and watched the water disappeared. "You need warm water first of all." Birdy said as she placed the plug back in and turned on the warm water, "And second, You could have just left them for me to." As Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and the drones watched the water fill the sink slowly, Wheeljack shook his head.

"You're offering us a place to staying in our... current situation, it wouldn't be proper to not do something." At hearing this from his older friend, Bulkhead looked down at Wheeljack in shock. "When did you learn manners? You never offered to help clean up." Once the words left his mouth, Bulk got a good jab in his gut from the shorter man. "I have them... I just choose when to use them."

Birdy smile widened as she watched the two bicker and once the water filled the sink, she shut it off and turned to the much now larger group. "How about we all do some work." Birdy offered as she pulled out a sponge from the sink and handed it to Wheeljack and a drying cloth to Bulkhead. "Sound fair?" Birdy asked and everyone of them nodded. "Good. How about Wheeljack and I wash, Steve and Derek rinse, and Bulkhead and Kyle dry."

Normally the Autobots would have said no to working with drones, Cons plainly, but at seeing how these drones were acting different and were already starting to do what Birdy asked them they saw nothing wrong in doing this... just this once.

OoOoOoOoOo

After a while, Birdy was surprised at how fast this washing was going. As she and Wheeljack washed off the dishes and cups, they would hand them to Steve and Derek who would rinse them with clean water, and who would hand them off to either Bulk or Kyle who would dry them off and place them in a cabinet.

"This is going _much_ faster then just Bulk and me." Wheeljack said as he handed off a cup to Steve who took it to the clean water to risen. "More hands makes the job lighter." Birdy said and it made both Wheeljack and Bulkhead laugh. "Yeah, I guess so." Bulk said as he placed the cup in the cabinet. "So tell me kid, does anyone ever come here? To your house just to hang out or anything?" Wheeljack asked and Birdy shrugged.

"Not really, a government agent usually comes around about now to check up on but they leave soon-" "Anyone one home?! Hello!" Birdy was interrupted by a familiar voice to everyone and it made her smile. "William." Birdy said as she handed the last plate to Derek and rushed out of the room. "What, hold on, wait for us!" Bulkhead said as he placed the plate away and the drones and Wheeljack followed after him.

As they finally reached the hall, they say Birdy already at the door embracing Agent Fowler in a firm hug. "Hey William, you're not the normal guy they send. What you doing here?" Birdy asked as she let go of Fowler who seemed a little embarrassed to be seen hugging someone. "Since the Bots and Cons are here, they figured they have someone come over who has dealt with them before." the agent answered as Birdy released him. "You're not just here to check up on them are you?" Birdy asked a little saddened. "You know the answer to that already Birdy." Agent Fowler said and Birdy nodded. "Come on, my room is upstairs." As Birdy and the agent walked into the living room they were met with everyone else waiting there.

"Agent Fowler, any news on the relic?" Ratchet asked but said agent shook his head. "Nothing yet Ratchet." As Agent Fowler followed Birdy up the steps , everyone was wondering what they were doing and once they were out of ear shot they voiced their thoughts. "What do you suppose they are doing up there?" Starscream asked as he leaned his head back to move his hair away. "I don't really know Starscream but I am going to find out." Knock Out said as he started to walk up the steps. "Where do you think you're going?" Ultra Magnus asked. "To fill my... Curiosity." Knock Out answered as he was half way up the steps. "Knowing your kind of curiosity I am coming with you._" _Ratchet said as he quickly followed the red head.

Once the medics were gone, everyone wondered what it was indeed that Agent Fowler and Birdy were doing. Could it be dealing with them, the relic, or... something more secretive then that?

OoOoOoOoOo

As Knock Out and Ratchet walked down the hall of doors, the two medics saw that out of all the doors only one was open and that was also the only place where noise was heard coming. "This isn't right Knock Out." Ratchet voiced his thoughts and the red head only scoffed. "And what have I don't that was right in this war?" Knock Out asked and it made the other shut up. "That's what I thought."

As the two finally reached the door, which was only opened a crack, Knock Out leaned his ear closer to it and even if Ratchet didn't want to emit it he did the same. "So... have you told them about your life yet?" it was Agent Fowler's voice that spoke first. "No, and I really don't plan on doing so. I don't think they really want to hear about a war torn girl who knows more about them then most humans do." Birdy responded and it made both Ratchet and Knock Out raise an eye brow. "What do you think she means by that?" Ratchet whispered to Knock Out but he was only sh'd when Knock Out heard them starting to talk again.

"Birdy, I know it's tough but sooner or later they will find out. I know the government turned you into something you hate but you don't know the bots like I do. They're not like the cons." Agent Fowler said and it made Knock Out roll his eyes. "But it's both their fault that I'm... like _this_." Birdy said and a loud crash of something breaking came from inside the room. "You know that's not true Birdy. It was a sad twist of fate that lead you to be who you are but you want to know what I see? I see a young women who has grown stronger and wiser then anyone I have ever met." Agent Fowler said and for a while nothing was said.

"Thanks William." Birdy said and it was what happened next that started Knock Out and Ratchet. Both men leaning closer on the door to hear better let out a shout as the door pushed open and they fell onto the floor; Knock Out getting trapped under Ratchet. "What are you two doing here?" Agent Fowler asked. "we came to see what was taking you both and this old klutz tripped and pushed us on the door." Knock Out answered in a quick lie as he tried to get Ratchet off him. "Isn't that right Ratchet?"

As Ratchet finally pushed himself off Knock Out, he took a moment to think if it was right to lie to the two other humans but... "Yes. Sorry about the rude entering." Ratchet said and Birdy nodded. "It's ok. How about we head down and get the others ready to leave." At hearing this both Knock Out and Ratchet looked at the young woman in confusion. "Are we going somewhere?" Ratchet asked. "Yes. The Autobots are going with me back to base to check up with the kids and the cons are going with Birdy to the-" "Mall! For the first time in so long." the look on Birdy's face showed everyone that she was excited.

Smiling, Knock Out turned to the door and held it open. "Well then, let's not keep the young lady waiting." Holding his hand out for the others to exit, Ratchet rolled his eyes at how the red head was acting. "Thank you Knock Out." Birdy said as she walked past the red head and it was clear that she and him were blushing greatly. Once Agent Fowler past the con, Ratchet followed behind him but was stopped by the con holding his arm. "What is it Knock Out?" Ratchet asked but Knock Out only pointed to the wall behind himself. As Ratchet's eyes flowed to the wall, he let out a gasp at what he saw.

The wall had a large cracked dent in it that went in a few inches and the paint had fallen off and lay on the floor with some dust. "Remember that loud noise we heard, I think it was that wall being smacked. And what makes it even odder is that this wall is just like the outside ones, all brick. How is it that a indent like that is made but the only beings in here at the time were normal humans?" Knock Out said as he walked out the door and wait for Ratchet to follow but the older medic was still staring at the wall. "... I don't know how this happened." Ratchet said as he walked out the room and stood next to his fellow medic.

As the two walked down the hall, they couldn't get the image of that wall out of their minds. But one thing they could agree with, they wanted to find out how that happenedand nothing was going to stop them.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**sorry about not update sooner. I am taking a bit of a break since school has started, so updating will be slower.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chptr and the next one we will either have the Cons at the mall or the Bots visiting their base.**

**I haven't decided which first. I guess ill let you decide in your reviews.**

**Until the next chptr,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dismemberment

**Yo Yo people of Fanfiction!**

**Okay, i dont have a lot to chat about but this:**

**please go and read this story a bud of mine writes.**

**The story is called 'Jack Dont Leave Me' and the author is Smart Kira. Story is really good and i would appriciate it if it got some more hits.**

**Plus unless i see some more reviews for that story...**

**i might just not update my own.**

**XP**

**Ok. enough of my jibber jabber.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

_I don't think of all the Misery, But of all the Beauty that still remains._

_~ Anne Frank_

* * *

As the two humans and the two Cybertronians walked down the steps, Optimus caught the chipper smile on Birdy's face and how she had a hop in her step. But what confused Optimus the most was that Ratchet and Knock Out appeared to be having a conversation between themselves and a very secretive one at the hush tone they were using. As the four finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Birdy walked right past everyone as she ventured into the hallway to grab her jacket.

"What's gotten into her?" Smokescreen asked looking down the hall where Birdy went off to. "Uncle Sam has allowed her to take the Cons out for a bit while I take you guys back to base to check up on the kids." Fowler answered the rookie and it made everyone look at him in confusion and worried.

"Are you sure that is a wise decision to make Agent Fowler?" Ultra Magnus asked, "Even in human form, these Decepticon are as dangerous in this form as our normal one." Fowler nodded but turned to the mass of Cons near the window. "Dont worry. There will be a few of my boys with them to keep them in check." "Are you sure they're not going to just keep an eye on me?"

Turning to the hallway entrance, everyone saw Birdy standing there with a jacket on but what caught their attention was the fact that she had her arms crossed with a scowl printed on her face. "You could have told before William that I was going to have escorts." Agent Fowler shook his head and walked over to Birdy. "You know the rules kid. But even so, these guys need a forceful hand to keep them in check."

As the Autobots heard this, they become concerned with what Agent Fowler and Birdy meant by that. "Fine. But seriously William, I am not a baby anymore. The government can at least give me _some _leeway." Birdy said as she started to walk back into the halls with Agent Fowler following behind and the Cybertronians after him. "They allow you stay in your house by yourself dont they? Give it time Birdy, I'm sure I can work some more things out for you." Fowler spoke to Birdy and the young woman nodded. "I would appreciate William."

As the group reached the door they all filed out until they were out on the grass. As Starscream was the last, he was left to shut the door but when he went to do so the door slid shut and a loud locking noise came from it which caused the once seeker to jump back in surprise. "Door locks automatically Con. Only Birdy or anyone with a government key card can get in." Agent Fowler said past the snickering of everyone else at seeing the reaction of the once-seeker.

Giving off an irritated growl Starscream walked over to his side of the group, the Con side, and found himself standing next to Birdy. Looking down at the human femme, Starscream saw the smile on her face as she turned to him. "I did the exact same thing when that door was installed." Birdy said and it gave Starscream some form of ease at knowing he wasnt the only one to do that. "I see." he said and he didnt know why but his face started to heat up by just looking down at Birdy.

Quickly turning away, Starscream was praying to Primus that his annoying long hair he had was enough to cover his redness. Seeing that she would no longer be speaking with Starscream, Birdy also turned back to the group to see Agent Fowler turning off his phone. "I already called Ratchet. He's going to be sending Birdy and the Cons to meet the military who are going to watch them. The he'll send a bridge for us to go to base in."

Optimus nodded and looked over at the large mass of Cons and Birdy who looked both excited to go but Optimus thought he saw a bit of disappointment in her green eyes. "Are you sure you will be alright Birdy?" Optimus asked and said human nodded. "Dont worry Optimus. I can handle my own, even around these guys." Birdy said as she pointed towards the Cons. Nodding his head, Optimus turned to the sound of a ground bridge opening next to them.

"Alright, I guess we'll see you later William." Birdy said as she didnt even wait for the agent to respond as she rushed into the portal with the four Vehicons racing after. As the Autobots watched the Decepticons walk into the portal, Optimus thought he saw a twisted smile formed on Megatron and Knock Out's faces as they were the last to enter the portal before it closed behind them. As to what the mechs turned men were thinking about... Optimus could think of.

"I don't trust those Cons being allowed to walk around freely like that." Wheeljack said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Neither do i soldier. But their are military men to keep them in check." Ultra Magnus said just as the second ground bridge opened up to base. "Well, lets go. Primus help us if we walk into base and find that Miko trashed the place." Bulkhead said and it made Ratchet pray loudly to Primus that the base was still intacked.

As each member of the group entered the portal, what they were going to see on the other side was far from what they would ever imagine.

OoOoOoOoOo

As the Autobtos and Agent Fowler walked into the base they were met with a startling sight. The walls had what looked like cut marks and burns on them and the floors looked just the same. The computer screens were on the fritz, showing only static and creating a crackling sound. The only thing in the base that didnt look destroyed was the dumb strucked Bumblebee standing in the middle of the whole mess.

"Bumblebee! What happened?!" Ratchet screamed as he saw the mess that, if he wasnt human, he would clean up. "**M-Miko... Jack... testing... OH FRAG!**" Bumblebee beeped at the group who all started to look extremely worried. "Bee, where are the kids?" Arcee asked seeing that Miko, Jack, and Raf were nowhere to be seen. "**I-in the med-bay.**"

At the sound of that, all of the Autobots raced off towards the med-bay and leaving Agent Fowler very confused. "Hey, what did he say?!" He screamed at the bots but at seeing he wasnt going to get an answer, the agent raced off after them.

As the Autobots finally reached the med-bay, they saw that the doors were open and it allowed them to hear what was going on inside before they even came in. "OW! Ease up Jack. I already broke myself, i dont need you helping." It was Miko's voice and when Bulkhead heard the word 'broke' he was the first to rush into the bay. "MIKO!" the wrecker cried and as soon as he spotted his once human charge he nearly fainted.

"Miko... what happened to you?" Smokescreen asked as he gave the pink and black femme a look over. Miko's body was covered helm to pede in dents, scratches, parts bleeding energon, and... her right servo to her elbow joint down was GONE! "uh... I had a _little_ mishap in the training room." Miko said as she raised her dismembered arm. Jack gave the femme a disappointed look and Raf, who was sitting on the green and black mech's shoulder, held his hand to his head. "It wasnt that bad Jack, at least my arm is still in one piece." Miko said to the silent mech.

"What exactly happened here?" Optimus asked, both concerned and disappointed that things had turned out like this. "Well, it started out earlier this morning." Miko started as she remembered the very start of the day.

**Flash back**

The day started out like any other for Bumblebee... well, not really. Normally Bumblebee was the last one to wake up in base but now, as he walked into the main room and found it empty, he remembered that his team members who would normally wake up before him were gone and turned human.

And Bumblbebee knew that even though his team was not here with him that there was still bots in the base...

Jack and Miko had taken rest in their guardians rooms not long after the Autobots and Decepticons turned human had let with Birdy. Bee started to wonder what was keeping them but when a loud boom filled the base and made the yellow scout almost topple over that was the least of his worries. "**What the frag?!**" Bee buzzed out loud and he quickly ran down the hall where the sound had emitted from.

As he raced down the halls Bee came to pass his room and Raf came out of it with a confused look. "Bee, what's going on?" Raf asked. "**I don't know, but lets find out.**" The scout said as he picked up his charge and continued on his way down the hall. As the two traveled down farther, another boom erupted and it shook the base wildly. "What could be causing that?" Raf questioned as yet another boom filled the base but right after it a holler was heard as well as what sounded like smack.

"Ow Jack! that hurt!" it was Miko calling and from the area it came from, Bumblebee knew where they were. Rushing into the room, Bee and Raf were met with Miko and Jack standing in the training room... well, Miko was sitting on the floor holding her helm and Jack held out his servo where it would appear where Miko's helm had once been. "**What are you two do?**" Bee asked relieved to see that it was just the children and not Decepticons, the ones still aboard the ship, attacking them. "Well, Jack and I woke up a _long _time ago waiting for you guys but I got tired of waiting. So I came here to see if I had any cool weapons like you guys!" Miko answered as she pushed herself up with a wide smile on her face.

"**What?!**" "Miko, what if you got hurt? You should have waiting for Bee to show you." Raf said but Miko only shook her head, making her metal pigtails bounce around. "I am being careful. Here, watch!" Turning to the wall, that had a bunch of damaged target boards, Miko held out her arm. Thinking something bad would happen, Bee leaned towards Jack and asked, "**Should we be worried?**" Jack looked at Bumblebee with his sliver and blue optics and shrugged his shoulders while thinking 'This is Miko. We always have to be on guard.'.

"HEY! I heard that Jack." Miko said as the metal on her arm spread apart and shot something out and into the air. Catching it in her servo, Miko pressed a button on the little poll and the object grew longer till it was almost as long as Miko's arm span. "Watch this." Miko said as she pinched two of her digits into a small hole in the middle of the long poll and as she pulled out a bright pink energy arrow came out with her digits. Pointing her weapon at a target, Miko released her digits and the pink arrow zoomed towards the target. When the arrow made contact, it exploded in a cloud of pink energon smoke and it shook the base.

"Wow." Raf said and his guardian agreed with a shocked whirl. "I know right!? This is the best weapon ever!" Miko said as she twirled it in her servo. "**You should be careful with that Miko. It's not a toy.**" Bumblebee said as he stopped the girl from spinning her 'bow'. "Don't be a spoil sport Bee. I'm being careful." Miko said as she turn to face Jack. "Why don't you show what stuff you got besides those tentacles of yours." Jack shook his helm as he leaned on a wall. "What do you mean 'No'? You chicken?" Miko tried to taunt but the older teen was having none of it. "I know you have weapons stashed up in you somewhere Jack, and if you wont use them willingly... I guess I'll have to just give you a reason to use them."

Pointing her bow at Jack, Miko pinched inside the hole and looked ready to pull out another pink energon arrow. "Miko what are you doing?! You could hurt Jack!" Raf screamed but the pink and black femme ignored her younger companion as she pulled out from the hole with a brightly glowing arrow. "I wont hurt Jack... as long as he uses his weapons to defend himself." Miko said as she held her place with her arrow drawn. "**Miko this is crazy! put that down before you hurt someone!**" Bumblebee hollered but the teen girl didn't listen as she still held onto her arrow but turned to look at him. "I really wont hurt him. I just want to see his weapons."

As Miko and Bee argued about doing this, Jack watched as the pink energon arrow started to give off a hum and a few sparks started to fly off it. With wide optics and a terrified expression, Jack scrambled away from Miko and pushed Bee and Raf away from Miko. "**What is it Jack?**" Bee asked but when Jack shoved him to the ground he turned to face Miko who was looking down at her arrow that was vibrating and multiple sparks were flying off it. "What is up with this thing? is it bust-" But Miko never got to finish as the arrow exploded right in front of her and caused a thick cloud of energon smoke to fly out in all directions.

Normally Bumblebee wouldn't worry about such an explosion being so small in the room but... Raf was in the room and he knew from past experience that humans don't do well with energon. Trying his best to cover Raf with his servos, Bumblebee knew it wouldn't be enough to protect his charge but when Jack bent down next to him the younger mech pulled something out from his back and right before Bee's optics whatever Jack held in his servos parted the energon smoke and kept it away from them. Since the energon smoke was a blinding pink light Bee could see what it was that Jack had pulled out from his back but he was grateful that he had.

When the light dimmed, Bee's adjusted to the scene before him. Jack had his servo to his back, returning whatever it was he pulled out, and the green and black mech was looking off over to the side where Miko was sitting on the floor coughing out pink smoke. Walking over to her, Jack offered his servo to her and the younger femme took it. "Thanks Jack, I'm alright." Miko said as she stood up but what caught Bumblebee's attention was the way Jack took a step back and held his servo over his mouth. "**What's wrong Jack?**" Bee asked but he didn't need an answer when Miko turned to him and Raf.

"Frag Miko, your arm!" Raf shouted as he pointed across the room. Miko glanced over to where Raf was looking and saw what had made the younger boy scream. Lifting her arm to inspect it, Miko saw that... there wasn't much to inspect. From her elbow joint down she was missing her appendage and a few loose wires were dangling and shooting some sparks and energon drops out. "Whoa...that's... not good." Miko said as she glanced back over to where her arm was.

Her arm was half way across the room, still holding the bow, and it no longer had that shine to it like the rest of her body. There was a small pool of energon around it and that explained why the color seemed drained from her arm but it jut

st gave Miko the chills that it was not attached to her. "**We n-need to get that back on her.**" Bee said as he set Raf down in Jack's open servo and picked up Miko's arm. "**B-but I don't know how t-to.**"

"I'm sure Ratchet has some medical files on the computers. Maybe we can find some." Raf spoke out and it made the worrying yellow scout nodded dumbly. Jack nodded as well and as he took Miko's arm, her remaining one, he pulled her out of the training room while screaming in his mind to her how stupid an act like that was and how she could have hurt someone. "How was I supposed to know the arrow would explode if I didn't shoot it?! I was testing it after all." Miko argued back to her silent friend but it didn't matter how much she tried to right her wrong she knew she was in deep scrap.

Once the group had reached the main room, they all turned to the computer and were just hoping they could find the medical file they needed. "**Uh... okay, I guess I better start looking. Hopefully there isn't _too _many files.**" Bee said but was stopped when Jack placed a servo on his chest. "Jack says that he can find it quicker if you let him at the computers." Miko responded for her mute friend as she sat herself down on a berth. "**Are you sure Jack? You sure you wont buzz out like you did yesterday?**" Bee asked and Jack nodded before he handed Raf back to the scout and strode over to the computers.

"If Jack has the same programming as Soundwave he will have a better chance at finding faster Bee." Raf said as he sat down on his friends shoulder. "Soundwave hasn't made it to be Megatron's second in command for nothing." Bee nodded and watched as Jack reached the computers and his tentacles popped out from his wrist attaching to the computers with a soft click. As the screen ran with multitudes of information that the Autobots had, Bee decided the best thing to do was sit and wait till Jack found something. Turning to an open berth, Bumblebee walked over to it but before he sat down he sat down Miko's arm down on a table.

But Bee never made it to the berth though when a loud boom filled the base and Bee turned to see a startling sight. Miko's arm, still on the table, was firing off arrows at random that went all over the base hitting the walls and leaving in their quake pink smoke and a black burn mark. At seeing her weapon going awol, Miko jumped off her berth and laid herself on the floor. "Duck and cover!"

Taking the example, Bee bent down with Raf and tried to block the hits from hitting the children. "**Jack** **move!**" Bee screamed but the green and black teen didn't do so as he franticly zoomed through the files as he was so close to finding the file needed but at the moment he founded it a arrow slammed right into the computer and it made Jack whig out before crashing to e floor. "Jack?!" Raf screamed but the mech didn't move but just lay there knockouted.

"How are we going to get away if that thing keeps shooting?!" Miko asked as a shot strucked the floor, not too far from them. "**We need to get closer to it but-**" Bee never got finish as an arrow was shot and its destination... Bee and the two children. "Scrap!" Miko shouted as she slammed her helm into the floor. Closing his eyes, Raf shook in fear and Bee's optics widened as the arrow came closer.

Just as the arrow was about to strike the group, a long pair of tentacles came towards the group and just in time as the arrow exploded on the tentacles and not them. As the pink smoke spread out and faded away, Bee, Milo, and Raf looked over to see Jack laying on his side with his arms out and if he could speak you would have heard the with he wanted to let out. "Nice save Jack." Miko said as she lifted her helm up and Jack nodded.

As he reeled back his damaged tentacles, Jack cringed as the burnt ends slid in but once they were gone he pushed himself up and walked over to the group. "Jache's sit the weapons still-" Raf started to say but with quick grabbing, Jack took ahold of Miko's and pulled the bow out of it which made it shift back into a servo sized pole. Placing the weapon in his subspace, Jack held out his servos to Bee and Miko who took them willingly.

"**Nice job Jack. Too bad we won't be able to get the file off the computer now until I fix it.**" Bee said as he watched the screen buzz and shoot sparks. Shaking his helm, Jack turned to the hallway and motioned for them to follow. "Jack says that he managed to download the file right before the computer got shot at." Miko said as she followed after Jack with Bee and Raf going along.

"At least we can now attach your servo back on Miko." Raf said as they reached the med-bay. "Yeah. It feels weird not having a hand." Miko said as she held up her remaining half or her arm. Tapping his digit on the medical berth, jack told Miko to sit down so he could get started on re-attatching her arm. "Do you think you should? Maybe Bee should." Miko said but Jack shook his helm as he sat the femme down and handed her the broken arm.

Just as Jack was about to start to repairing Miko, an alarm went through the base and Bee quickly buzzed in excitement. "**they're coming through the bridge**." And be quickly sat Raf down on Jack's shoulder before he ran off to see the Autobots. "Just wait till the bots see how the base looks." Miko said and Jack nodded. "t least Ratchet can't make us clean it up." Raf said and Miko and jack both nodded greatly at that.

**END FLASHBACK**

"and that's how it happened." Miko said and everyone, besides Optimus whose eyes were covered by his hand, had their eyes wide and mouths dropped. "All that in one morning?!" Arcee asked in shock, not really believing that the human turned Cybertronian Did that much damage. "Yup. Never thought I could outdo myself like this." Miko said as she handed her arm to Jack.

"So Jack is going to attempt to attach your arm back on? That is very unwise." Ratchet said but as he watched Jack weld and mend the broken wires in Miko's arm he was impressed how he wasn't damaging it more. "Jack says that he read through the medical files so he understands what to do." Miko explained as she held out her stump for Jack to stop the energon dripping out of her.

"The important thing is that you are not... Dangerously harmed. But I would appreciate it if Jack would hold onto you bow until bumblebee can fully teach you how to use it." Optimus said and Miko whined. "Just be thankful that's all you're loosing femme. You could have lost your arm permanently." Ultra Magnus said and Miko nodded.

"But you still never showed me Jack what weapons you have?" Miko said but Jack ignored her as her started to fit her arm back on. Knowing that this would take a while, everyone took a seat and watched as Jack mended to Miko's arm.

OoOoOoOoOo

After a long and mostly quiet wait in the med-bay, Jack finally moved aside for the younger teen to jump off the berth and test out her reattached arm. "Works just as it did before it exploded off." Miko said as she flexed her digits and rolled her elbow. "And how about we keep it on this time Miko, please." Bulkhead asked and the pink and black femme nodded. "Cant really make that promise Bulk but I'll try."

"**In all honesty Optimus, i really hope you guys return back to normal soon.**" Bee said as he was sitting down next to Optimus who was up against a wall. "As do I Bumblebee, but until then we must adapt." Optimus said as he turned his attention to the two older teens seeming to have a conversation amongst themselves. "I think Miko has adapted already." Raf said from his spot on Bee's shoulder. "Jack too but... He's different somehow."

The Prime would be lying if he said he didn't see what the young boy was talking about. True there were bits and pieces of the Jack they knew that would pop out from time to time but... This Jack seemed to hold himself in a totally different state and manner then the human Jack.

"Yes? Birdy? What's wrong?" Agent Fowler's voice spoke out from the quiet room, pulling everyone's attention. "What? Now how hard can it be to watch-" Agent Fowler's face seemed to turn a shade paler then normal as everyone could hear the frantic shouting over the cell phone. "Dont worry kid. We'll be there." and with that the agent ended the call.

"What is the problem?" Wheeljack asked. "Birdy said she had a... situation with the Cons and she needs our help." Agent Fowler said as he started to walk towards the ground bridge. "How bad of a situation?" Smokescreen asked. "One where we have a Con in the hospital." Agent Fowler said as they all reached the ground bridge.

At hearing this everyone was both worried and confused...

What had happened with Birdy and the Cons?

Why was a Con in the hospital?

And why did everything have to be so bad with them lately?!

* * *

**Well, there you have it.**

**A new update to this story for shohanny.**

**Hope you all like it and in the next chptr we will see what happened with Birdy and the Cons.**

**And I forgot to put this up on the top but, yes. I did change the name of the story.**

**People were giving me the hit bug about the word 'Aint' so I changed it. Still same story but if you want the old way back, just let me know.**

**Until the next chptr,**

**Girl Supersonicboy OUT!**


End file.
